His Remedy
by HLecter511
Summary: They only had each other as kids. He was always hovering around her whenever he felt rage because she was able to bring him back to a calm state. She was His Remedy.
1. Chapter 1

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** Prologue

… **..**

… **.. Haddonfield, Illinois; 1990: …..**

… **..**

At the age of ten, Remedy Kane was a girl that had dead straight milk chocolate color hair that just passed her shoulder blades and she had sea foam greenish blue eyes. She had slight chubby cheeks. But what stuck out was her braces that made the older kids to call her brace face or metal detector.

She was the new kid last school year, but this was a new year. Her second year living in Haddonfield living with her busy aunt, who was always on a business trip; thus, a nanny was paid to come over and make sure that Remedy was safe.

Remedy grew up with parents, but soon her mother left her father and her father hit to the drinking. Soon, neighbors noticed little Remedy taking care of herself and therefore, they called in. She was soon taken in by her father's sister to be raised.

When she first came to Haddonfield, she felt out of place in this small town where everyone seem to know each other. The neighborhood seem to be one where everyone knew each other and did community events together. At school, Remedy felt out of place and it was hard coming to a new place and making new friends.

First few days she had sat by herself underneath a tree while eating her PB&J sandwich and apple slices. Though towards the end of the week was when she got her first taste of being bullied by older kids.

A three boy group led by a boy named Wesley Rhoades, who thought it would be funny to shove her down and take her lunch. Being new, Remedy just kept her mouth shut and she sat underneath a tree for the rest of lunch, hugging her legs to her chest.

That was when he appeared and slowly held out half a PB&J sandwich.

Michael Myers was ten years old and was in the same homeroom and classes that she was in. He was also bullied by Wesley too. From that day, they shared lunch with each other and stuck together in classes. They only stuck to one another, sharing each other secrets and trusting only one another.

Now, with school in session for a few months now, today was a big day. It was Halloween, but also, Remedy's birthday.

Standing outside the Myers house, Remedy waited for her best friend. When he came running out with his mother, Deborah waving at Remedy, Remedy waved back with a smile.

Michael grabbed Remedy's hand and together they were off to school.

Their school was a few blocks down the street so they mostly walk to it.

"New mask?" Remedy softly asked.

Wearing an orange papier-mache mask, Michael gave her a nod as he stared at her with his light blue eyes. Remedy knew that Michael always hid behind a mask, hiding his anger for those around him, mostly towards his older sister and his mother's abusive boyfriend, Ronnie, who Remedy hated too. But never did he show rage towards Remedy. He admitted that he liked to be around her because she brought comfort and this relief feeling.

Before they turn a corner to head towards the school across the street, Michael stepped in front of her and held out a small wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday and Happy Halloween." Michael softly told her as he lifted his mask up on top of his head with a small grin coming onto his lips that he mostly saved for her.

Taking the small wrapped gift from her, Remedy accepted the gift from him and she quickly unwrapped it. Pulling the top off the small box, she smiled as she pulled out a handmade string bracelet that was known as friendship bracelets. It was fish knot style; thus it was pretty tough.

"I made it into your two favorite colors." Michael pointed out.

The colors were black and teal making her to smile then with enough courage in her mixing with her happiness for this gift, Remedy leaned forwards to lay a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

This made Michael to fluster up and he quickly pulled his mask down over his face to hide the emotions he was feeling towards Remedy. Remedy just continue to smile before holding out her left wrist for him to tie on her new bracelet.

He does so before they walked into school to start a new school day.

However as the day went on, Remedy found out from others that Michael was going to get suspended for freaking out in the bathroom at Wesley, who Remedy knew must've picked on Michael.

For the rest of the day, Remedy was called out of the classroom by the principal to be question on the whereabouts of Michael since everyone knew that they were best friends. Remedy took note of Deborah standing far back with an older man, who was dressed in professional type style clothes that made Remedy curious.

"I don't know where he is."

Her answer caused the principal to wave her back to the classroom before turning around to shake his head at Deborah and the man that the principal called him Loomis.

Remedy walked alone that day, back home with her mind filled with thoughts on where was Michael. Instead of heading to Michael's house as she did not to deal with Ronnie or Judith, Remedy went straight to her home which was a couple houses down from the Myer's house.

From there, Remedy reheated last night dinner that her nanny, Charlotte made and ate that. All the while not knowing where Michael yet.

Or not knowing that Michael had just killed Wesley Rhoades in the woods by beating him to death with a tree branch before leaving him broken and dying in a pile of leaves.

She did not know that tonight was the night that would change Haddonfield and the idea of Halloween.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Since it is Halloween Night! I decided to make one of my favorite Horror movie fanfic story. HALLOWEEN!**

 **I am basing it off the new Halloween movie series. The Zombie style. Though I will probably mixing in the original too since the originals are classic!**

 **Many times I have wrote Halloween stories, but always erased them. If people read my author notes in my other stories before, you might've saw notes about me writing a lot of stories on my old laptop—which unfortunately has finally shit the bed so I lost everything I believe—and never posted anything.**

 **Therefore, I decided to rewrite a new Halloween story!**

 **I'm going to apologize now if I get any information wrong. So sorry ahead of time.**

 **This first chapter is just a quick introduction to the main character and the next chapter will be a series of years going by with these two growing up and how things developed, such as how they are to one another.**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters:** **I do not own anything about the** _ **Halloween Series**_ **. However, I do own my original character, Remedy and her aunt.**

 **Review!**

 **Thank You!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** As The Years Go By

… **..**

… **.. Halloween Night: …..**

… **..**

He never appeared at her home to go trick-or-treating.

She had been dressed up as a circus ringleader that night since Michael said he was dressing as a clown.

When he didn't show up at her home, Remedy went looking for him.

When she had appeared at his home, her mouth dropped as there was police cruisers, fire trucks and ambulance in front of his home. Frozen in her spot, she stared at the large crowd dressed in all sorts of costumes—since it was Halloween night—were hovering around the yellow police tape that was put up.

Snapping out of the frozen state, Remedy pushed her way through the crowd and she did not care if anyone made remarks. She had to see if her best friend was okay.

Getting to the front of the crowd, her eyes widen upon seeing body bags being brought out. But what her eyes came to train on next made her to shout.

"MICHAEL."

Immediately, his head snapped up to stare around the crowd, but his eyes found her and they widen. Remedy mouth slightly went agape as she saw that Michael was being led by police officers in handcuffs.

When he was put into the cop car, their eyes stayed connected. Remedy tried to move forwards as she felt like she needed to be by his side, but she was grabbed by an officer.

In the car, Michael's blue eyes seem to darken to black and he got this anger look upon his face as he saw another person laying their hands on Remedy.

His Remedy.

… **..**

… **.. Eleven Months Later: …..**

… **..**

Eleven months went by until Michael was convicted guilty for first degree murder for killing his older sister and his mother's boyfriend. He was immediately placed in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. His psychologist was that Loomis man that Remedy saw that day in school.

With her aunt listening in on the trials and understanding more about it than Remedy's ten year old self would understand, her Aunt Betty mostly told Remedy that Michael was sick and he was going to be put away for a long time.

After he was placed in Smith's Grove, it did not stop Remedy to go visit him. Her aunt only came with her once and after that her aunt just sent Charlotte, Remedy's nanny to bring Remedy. For her aunt did not like the atmosphere of the place and she couldn't see Michael there, especially with him telling his mother that he doesn't remember the killings that he committed at all.

"I don't know why I am here, Remedy. Dr. Loomis keeps asking and I don't remember any of it."

"I don't know what to say, Michael." Remedy softly replied as she walked beside them.

Behind them at a good distance behind was Dr. Loomis and Michael's mother, Deborah, who seem to not be getting any sort of sleep lately because of all this mess about Michael.

"Will you always be here for me, Remedy?" Michael asked as he slowly reached out to grab her hand.

Remedy eyes looked down at their now joined hands and then she looked into his blue eyes. Though as he looked at her, it was like he wanted to consume her. The grip on her hand proved it more as he now entwined their fingers and held on tight to her hand as if he did not want to let her go.

"Of course. I am always with you even if I am not by your side. Know that, Michael." Remedy stared at him with a small grin causing him to grin too before looking forwards and they continue to walk again.

… **..**

… **.. Couple Months Later: …..**

… **..**

It appeared that the longer Michael stayed in Smith's Grove under the guidance of Dr. Samuel Loomis the more he became emotionless.

There were times when Remedy went with Deborah to visit her son. When they visited, Michael would wear his mask more than usual and his answers were short and mostly just answer back with 'yes or no.'

Though when Deborah would hover around Loomis and talk to him about Michael's progress, leaving Remedy with Michael, Michael would hover around Remedy like he had to keep her in his view.

This did not go unnoticed by Loomis as time went by. Loomis started to notice how Michael would either sit very close to Remedy or hold her hand, not wanting to let her go. This made Loomis to believe that Remedy was some sort of outlet for Michael to escape from his mother and Loomis constantly talking to him.

"Look, I made you one so we can match. But I made yours in black and gray because your favorite colors are black. So I stuck with dark colors." Remedy held up a handmade string fish knot style bracelet up to Michael.

Those eyes of his seem to light up and underneath his orange papier-mache mask, the corner of his lips twitched up. He held out his left hand and Remedy tied it around his wrist a bit loose so as he grows, it would still fit.

After she tied it on, she sat beside Michael and together they began to color. To the side, Loomis and Deborah stood, watching the two eleven year old drawing as if there was no worries in the word.

… **..**

… **.. A Couple More Months Pass: …..**

… **..**

As if he knew that he wasn't going to be getting out any time soon, Michael was shutting himself off to everyone that came around him. Knowing that he wasn't going to be getting out, he did not care about how anyone else felt about him not responding to them.

It was snowing out and it was a few days after Christmas.

Remedy entered the room and smiled as Michael was sitting at the table with crafts things.

At the door, Loomis whispered at the nurse to watch over them while he go get his notebook. Loomis had been taking a lot of notes about Michael and he was planning to write a book about the young boy developing into a psychopath at such a young age. But whenever Remedy appeared, Loomis knew that in his book, there would be a big chapter with the relationship that Michael has with Remedy. The two kids' relationship still had Loomis curious and confused at times. Confusing because Michael showed this protective side over Remedy but not his mother anymore—since he realized his mother couldn't help him anymore. It was curious because of Michael's relationship with Remedy was still intact even though he barely talks anymore. But some reason, Remedy knows what he was thinking or asking by just eye or posture movements.

While Loomis left, Nurse Wynn sat herself down in a chair and turn on the television to some soap opera that was playing. With her not paying attention, Remedy and Michael sat side by side making a mask together.

"It's snowing again." Remedy pointed out after ten minutes in silence with Michael while making the mask together.

His blue eyes flicker from underneath his dark blue mask today and he stared out the bar windows to watch the snow falling down from the sky and to the ground. He turn his attention back to the mask where Remedy appeared to be stuck on where to place the wet newspaper piece.

Slowly, Michael pointed at the spot making Remedy to smile and place it where he wanted it to go.

After an hour together, Remedy had to go and Michael was going to be return back to his room for supper. After Remedy left, Loomis took notice how Michael head was bowed and his long messy blonde hair shadow his face. His blue eyes seem to dark and get this glint in them. A glint filled with darkness and anger to which Loomis mumbled underneath his breath.

"Such Devil's Eyes." Loomis mumbled to which he instantly filed that away as he found that a perfect name for his book that he was going to write about Michael Myers.

… **..**

The next day, Michael killed Nurse Wynn that had watched Remedy and him yesterday when his mother and Loomis stepped out of the rec room for just a few seconds to talk in private.

… **..**

Few days after that, Deborah Myers killed herself as she could not handle all of this anymore. All the publicity, stigma placed on her by people for having a 'devil's son,' and not having a family anymore.

After that, the news of her killing herself reached Michael and he now completely shut off from everyone.

Even his Remedy as Loomis called her.

… **..**

… **.. Years Later: …..**

… **..**

No matter how many times she has come throughout the years, Michael wouldn't talk to her anymore.

Now, with both of them eighteen years of age, Michael and Remedy were consider adults. Both transformed through the years and developed greatly.

For Remedy, she grew in height and now stood five feet seven inches. The moment of puberty hit her at the age of fourteen and she developed into a young woman. Curves of the hips that drew attention when she walked with a sway. Full breasts and an almost flat stomach, but a small pooch thanks to her weakness of eating chocolate. She had define thighs and her arms looked strong. Her milk chocolate brown hair was down to her mid-back and not wavy anymore. Her braces were gone and she was left behind straight teeth. All baby fat was gone and overall, she was still growing into a young woman, but so far, she drew attention.

As for Michael, all his baby fat was gone and he shot up in height. He now stood at six feet and four inches—which Remedy believed he was still going to get taller. His once dirty blonde hair has darken to brown. It was still messy and long that it touched the top of his shoulders. Then his body altogether, Remedy noticed that he seem to be becoming bulky in muscles as he if has been working out. And his eyes. They had this shine to them now whenever he stared someone down as if he was planning to do something that was not morally right.

The news of Remedy going to college had Michael different than usual noted by Loomis that they kept Michael in his cell because he threw a guard out of his room.

"Let me go in there."

"If something is to happen to you—"

"Then it is my fault. He is like that because he knows that I am leaving out of state." Remedy quickly said causing Loomis to let out a sigh and shake his head before nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He has to know face to face that I will always be around, but not coming to visit all the time that I would usually do." Remedy told him as they were walking down the hallway where Michael's cell was at the very end.

"Before you go in, if you are in any danger. Scream."

Remedy only nodded as they soon come before Michael's door and the guard that was walking behind Loomis and Remedy open it up for them. Remedy stepped into the cell that she has been in only a couple times when she was younger, but now, seeing it again older, Remedy paused in the doorway to stare around.

Handmade mask were starting to be put up onto the wall and there was a few newspaper clippings at his desk and stuck to the wall that showed information about his crime all those years ago.

Glancing behind her, she sent Loomis a nod before she stepped further into the room.

From outside Loomis looked in with curiosity on how Michael was going to react. Before he could watch further of Remedy walking towards Michael, his name was called.

"What?"

"You got a phone call."

"Shit. Keep guard." Loomis pointed at the guard, who rolled their eyes while Loomis walked away.

The guard just leaned against the side of the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression upon his face. Not paying any attention inside the cell like he supposed to be doing.

"Michael." Remedy slowly made her way towards her best friend, who was a murderer.

Growing up now, Remedy understood what Michael has done. She knew that all the times that she came to visit him as a kid, she felt like she has her feet in the water too much to back away. But also, she felt like she couldn't leave him. He has no one, especially when his little sister mysterious vanish from the house after Deborah killed herself.

Michael was sitting hunch over his desk, working on another papier-mache mask and his long hair hiding his face. Remedy came to stand beside him, staring at him working on the mask and not once stopping when she entered the room.

"I heard that you threw a guard when they kept rambling about me heading off to college."

That got his hand to stop for a split second on smoothing down a piece on the mask before he resumed his actions. Seeing that she got a reaction out of him, Remedy decided to do something that wasn't smart, but she wanted him to understand.

"I am going to college, but it doesn't mean that I will forget you. I'll sent you letters and pictures. I will visit whenever I have breaks. When we were younger, you asked me if I will always be around and I told you that I will be even if I am not around all the time, I will always be by you." Remedy explained to him and her eyes kept flickering to his hands, seeing them pressing harder on the mask.

His hand movements made her to know how he was feeling and at the moment, he appeared to be getting upset and angry.

"Can't you just be happy for me, Michael?" Remedy sharply asked, putting some courage in her tone as she was not going to back down to him.

As if knowing she was putting this bravery presentation to face him, Michael took his hands off the handmade mask and placed them on either side of it with clenched fists.

Sometimes being brave made some do stupid actions.

Remedy was having that moment.

Reaching out, Remedy rested her left hand upon his closed left fist causing his whole body to tense up. A low growled was coming from deep within his chest. Over the years, not only has Michael stopped talking, but he did not like when anyone touched him, especially his face.

"Please, Michael."

His eyes flicker to stare at her staring down at him with a slight frown on her lips. He hated when Remedy got upset and showed it, especially because of him.

After a few seconds in silence, Michael unclenched his fists and with quick movement of a cat, he flipped his left hand over and tightly grasped her own left hand. A startle gasp escaped from her as she did not expect him to do this. For someone who was large in structure, he was agile.

Now, he was staring at her and she was staring back with widen green eyes.

"Please, Michael?" Remedy decided to try again but in almost a whisper.

A slight nod of his head made Remedy to get a small grin.

"Thank you."

With that she leaned forwards to lay a kiss on the corner of his lips causing him to tense up once again, but quickly relax as it sent this warm feeling through him and not a bad one.

… **..**

… **.. A Year Later: …..**

… **..**

It was Christmas break and Remedy was walking to the rec room where the workers informed her Michael was at. Twenty years of age now, sophomore in college, Remedy still has the same personality and mindset of visiting her criminal friend.

She did make friends in college, but she never told them about Michael. College was somewhere away from home and all the history was left behind.

Entering the rec room, Remedy ignored the two creepy looking guards that stood near the door, but she did catch one of them eye her up and down with a sly smirk. The other elbow the other with a chuckle.

"Remedy."

Pausing in making her way to Michael, she turned to see Dr. Loomis. She walked to Michael's psychologist, who waved at her to follow back out of the rec room leaving Michael to stare after her from his spot sitting near the window.

"She's quite the beauty."

"Nice ass and tits."

The two guards jeered while laughing as they smacked each other as they found this funny to do in front of Michael.

That was their mistake.

"How can a woman like that always come and visit a huge ass freak like you."

"I don't know why, Chip. But damn, did you see her legs too."

"Oh yes I did."

The two were snickering again, not realizing that Michael was slyly moving towards them as he was a silent walker.

"I would love to have her legs wrapped around me while I pou—ARGH!"

"SHIT!"

Michael had the guard Chip in a death grip and lifted him off his feet, holding him in mid-air and began to choke him to death while the other guard, Jack was trying to reopen the rec room door since it locks up whenever it shuts.

"HELP!" Jack shouted as he stared out and went wide eyes when Michael flung a now limp Chip into the wall with such force that blood was coming out of Chip's face.

… **..**

Outside of the rec room, Loomis had been asking Remedy for information about Michael and what she writes in her letters to Michael, but she won't give in. Remedy had a feeling that Loomis was looking for some golden information for a book. One time she had been visiting, a nurse had slipped about Loomis making a book about Michael. A book that Remedy would be a part of. She quickly comforted him about that.

Remedy lost some respect for Loomis that day as he did not ask her permission, but also, he appeared to be viewing Michael as a monster. Labeling him and seem to be driving him into believing he was just that. Though Remedy knew Michael was a smart and mischievous individual, she always knew that he had a dark side to him that would consume him into doing evil things.

Hearing yelling, Loomis ran to the door and let out a yell. Remedy came running over to see Michael storming towards the guard named Jack and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"FUCK!" Loomis snapped as he quickly ran to a wall and hit the button to alert a patient was either on the loose or doing something that they needed reinforcements.

Remedy pulled open the door and stepped into the rec room, ignoring Loomis screaming at her to get out of there.

"MICHAEL!" Remedy screamed as Michael was choking Jack with tight grasps.

Hearing her voice, Michael attention snapped to her.

"Put him down." Remedy slowly slid her foot forwards to begin making her way towards him.

He did not do so.

Guards came running and two of them had tranquilizer guns. Before they stepped into the room, Loomis stopped them.

"What the hell, Loomis?"

"Watch." Loomis pointed forwards where Remedy was stepping closer to Michael.

"Michael, put him down. Whatever he did, he knew no better. You are smarter and stronger than him. Just toss him aside and just take my hand instead." Remedy stepped closer, softly asking him to do so while holding her left hand out towards him.

Michael continue to stare at her then his eyes flicker down to Jack, who was losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen that was being caused by Michael.

"Please, Michael. For me." Remedy shook her left hand to him.

The unshed tears building up in her eyes made her green eyes shine more than usual. She never saw Michael in his mode of anger and violence. To say it did not frighten her, she would be lying. But all the years growing up, knowing how Michael was calmer when she was around, Remedy was going to use that as her advantage.

With her pleading now, Michael threw Jack aside as if weighed nothing. He reached out and grasped her left hand to tug her forwards and wrapped his powerful arms around her.

The other guards were frozen in shock that Remedy got Michael to calm down and let a man go. However, they quickly moved into the room, ignoring Loomis this time. The two guns with tranquilized guns held them up and aimed at Michael.

Knowing what the guards were doing, Michael arms tensed around Remedy. Remedy turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against his broad chest.

"Don't do it. He is calm." Remedy softly said.

"He just put two guys unconscious. Or maybe ones dead, but did you not see what he has done."

"And have you not seen what I just done." Remedy snapped back, trying to step forwards, but Michael tugged her back.

One of the guard's holding the tranquilized gun flinched at Michael bringing Remedy back to his body and they had fired.

The dart missed Michael.

"Fuck. Everyone get out now." Loomis shouted as he realized the dart did hit a target, just not Michael.

The dart was in Remedy left shoulder and soon she slumped in Michael's arm.

Immediately, Michael eyes darken as he held a limp unconscious sedated Remedy in his arms. He knew what the tranquilized guns were for and he knew that these guards were going to use it on him. But one made a very fetal mistake.

Michael lower Remedy down on the ground before going on a slight rampage. The guards shot at him then ran out of the rec room. There he torn the TV off the wall and threw some chairs around before his movement started to slow down.

Knowing that he was going to be unconscious soon, Michael moved to the knocked out Remedy and fell to his knees beside her. He soon fell to his side and his eyes were trained on Remedy's face. His last movement before the sedatives took over his body was him reaching out to brush her hair away from her face.

By the time that he was knocked out, the guards slowly entered the room shaken up. They looked at Loomis, who stood near Michael and Remedy, staring down at them. Loomis looked at the guards, who stared back at him still shaken up and a bit pissed off.

"You should know that Remedy is very important to Michael."

"You fucking think!"

… **..**

… **.. Five More Years Later; 2005: …..**

… **..**

By the time that she had graduated to get her Bachelor's degree, Remedy had decided to go back into school and went to graduate school to further her physical therapy field.

Now, twenty-five years old, Remedy has a master degree in physical therapy and had managed to get a job back in Haddonfield at the hospital. With her aunt moved away Haddonfield, she left Remedy her home that was paid off. All Remedy had to do was pay the usual electric, water, phone, and etc. bills.

And she still visited Michael, but not as frequent like every break she had.

After that day she got tranquilized, she did not want to be in that situation again. They found out that Michael snapped because the two guards had been talking inappropriately about Remedy. In a sick and twisted way, Remedy found it nice that Michael defended her.

At the moment, Remedy was driving to Smith's Grove to visit Michael.

With those few years that passed, Remedy could say that she officially developed into a young woman, who has her mind set in the right place.

Sort of.

Her appearance only changed a little, especially her hair. She had it cut shorter. It now just stopped at the top of her shoulders. Many loved the new style and said that it framed her face very nicely.

As for Michael appearance, he stopped growing finally and he now stood at six feet seven and a half inches. He was bulkier in muscles. His hair was still messy and long, just brushing past the top of his shoulders. Remedy only saw him without his mask about three times during these last few years. And she saw how much he developed into a man. One that had this rogue yet mischievous side to him that made him draw her in to be attracted to him.

Upon getting to Smith's Grove, Remedy entered and she was immediately met by Loomis, who seem to have a grave look upon his face.

"What happen?" Remedy shoulders dropped as she got this dread feeling in her stomach.

"I am going to be informing Michael tomorrow that I will not be his psychiatrist anymore."

"Why is that? Is your book, _The Devil's Eyes: The story of Michael Myers_ , booming in attraction and you are getting asked to do more lectures?" Remedy dryly asked before moving her way around him and walking in long strides.

A sigh escaped Loomis before he quickly went after her.

"Remedy—"

"I read your book you know. I thought I told you to not put my name in it and the way you portrayed Michael. You could have used his name more. Not as an it or a monster."

"Remedy, you have to understand, especially with the part of how much you are a huge part of Michael's life and how much you change—"

"No, you have to understand how you are adding fuel to the fire on portraying Michael in such a way. All these years of you being his psychiatrist, you mostly asked him question, saw how he reacted, listen to him when he used to talk, and you used all of that for your book. You talked to him as if you were just a friend talking to another friend. Anyone can talk to someone about their problems, but it's how you response. Now, if you excuse me, I'm a visitor." Remedy held up the visitors pass after her furious rant and she stormed away.

To say she wasn't angry at Loomis was an understatement.

She stormed down the hallway, pausing on the doors to be let in. Soon, one of the guards that worked here for a while, who started as a janitor than worked his way up to be a guard, Ismael Cruz led her to Michael's cell.

"He will be happy to see you again, Remedy."

"I hope so, Ismael." Remedy smiled at the only guard that treated Michael politely, but also, her too.

The other guards always gave her the creeps with their lustful stares and crude gestures to her whenever she leaves Smith's Grove after visiting Michael.

Coming to a stop before Michael's cell, Ismael pulled out his keys and looked at her.

"Your birthday is coming up. Turning twenty-six, right?"

"Yep."

"Well happy birthday if I do not see you then."

"Thank you, Ismael."

With a nod, Ismael open the cell door and he stepped in first in the cell that walls were now all cover in macabre masks. With all the masks, it darken the room up and the only light was the one of Michael's desk and the bar sky lined windows on the ceiling.

Two days from now would be Halloween.

Two days from now, Halloween will be marked as fifteen years since the day that Michael killed his older sister and his late mother's boyfriend. It'll be sixteen years since Michael has been locked away.

"Hey Mikey, you got your favorite visitor."

"Thanks Ismael." Remedy gently said as Ismael nodded at her then stepped out of the room while shutting the door behind him.

He would be outside the door on alert if he hears anything suspicious that might result in Michael becoming violent towards Remedy. But for almost sixteen years, Michael hasn't shown an ounce of violence aimed at Remedy.

"Hey, Michael." Remedy slowly made her way over to him as he was at his desk and like usual making a papier mache mask.

Her eyes flicker to the newspaper articles that he stuck to the wall before his desk. It was the same ones that showed the night on Halloween when he murdered his older sister and late mother's boyfriend. But her eyes flicker to a few other newspaper articles that showed his trials and then an article about Haddonfield still talking about that Halloween night and how he became like a children's scary story; known as the Boogeyman. What really had caught her eyes though was a small newspaper article and a picture of her senior year in undergraduate college.

The article was a Haddonfield one that talked about her success as a division one student-athlete in softball and how she was unbelievable her senior year. Then the picture of her senior year in college photo was beside it.

"I see you're making another mask. It reminds me of a cat." She pointed out as she watched him paint the mask black.

He paused then resume his painting.

Her eyes flicker to him to see that he was slightly tense making her to narrow her eyes on why.

"So, I was going to ask the staff if we could go to the rec room tomorrow and watch some classic Halloween horror movies. Supposedly, I am not allowed to come on Halloween this year. I do not know why though. It made me kind of got me pissed when they informed me that the last time that I was here."

Once again he paused in his work and he dropped the paintbrush. Immediately, this alert feeling came into the bottom of her belly. Those butterfly feeling was really moving around and her heartbeat slightly picked up, especially when Michael slowly turned his head to stare at her.

He was so tall that he was almost staring straight in her eyes even when he was sitting. If he was to stand up, he was a foot taller than her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Michael only stared at her with his dark stormy blue eyes that always had an unknown emotion running through them. There was times when Remedy would guess what he was feeling, but this was one of these moments that she did not know.

"Michael?"

Once his name was said, he turned his head away and he grabbed the mask and lifted it up a bit. Remedy slowly turned her eyes off of him to stare at the mask he held in his hands. It was a piece where it only cover the upper portion of the face, leaving the nostrils and down bare to be seen.

Setting it to the side to let it dry, Michael went to work on another one.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Maybe I can sneak in some candy or I can work my puppy face to get some candy in for us." Remedy made the face causing Michael to glance at her in the corner of his eyes.

The twitch of the corner of his lips went up before disappearing, but it was long enough for Remedy to see.

That made her to know that there was some sort of caring side in him that was still in there.

Though it only seem reserved for just her and his baby sister.

Wherever she is.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **So this chapter was long and it was mostly going through the years of growing up and the transformation of Michael and Remedy.**

 **The next chapter is going to start out the next day and then lead into the movie.**

 **Therefore, enjoy and please keep on reviewing!**

 **Those that already reviewed! Thank you very much!**

 **Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Day before Halloween

… **..**

… **.. The Next Day: …..**

… **..**

A few candy bars packed in her purse, Remedy left her house and headed to her car. Her eyes lit up with the small coming onto her lips as she watched kids running down the sidewalks with pumpkins to go carve. There was pure excitement to celebrate and go trick-or-treat tomorrow for Halloween.

Around the street where oak trees lined up the street and alongside the sidewalks, Remedy eyed her neighbors' houses that were mostly all of them were decorated with Halloween decorations either on the house itself or around the yard.

Getting into her car, Remedy the engine heat up before she drove off. It takes about almost a half an hour to get to Smith's Grove where Michael would always be at.

As Remedy drove, she began to think how long she would keep going to visit Michael. There were moments when she felt like her visiting him all the time was holding her back from branching out and hanging out with friends. Going out into town or partying.

Though it appeared that she couldn't pull away as she felt like it would take a huge piece out of her. During college, she felt slightly lost not having Michael there. He had created this huge impact on her and sometimes she hated it because she felt like she couldn't move forwards without Michael there.

His presence left a mark.

Upon her arrive at Smith's Grove, Remedy signed in and then she got checked over. She kept her purse in the car, but tucked the candy bars in her bra. After signing in, she met up with Ismael, who kept it a secret that she had candy bars on her for Michael and her.

Once again, Remedy entered Michael's room where he was hunched over at his desk and like usual he was working on a mask. The door shut behind her and Ismael was in his usual spot against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Michael. Guess what I got?" Remedy stepped over to his side, her eyes flickering to the mask that he was working on before her eyes set on him.

His hands slowed upon the mask and they flicker up to her as he saw her hands move up to her top. Seeing her hands dip into her shirt and into her bra, Michael shut his eyes to control that warm feeling flowing through him. It only happen with Remedy and it was a feeling of wanting to dominate over Remedy.

Reopening his eyes upon hearing plastic crinkling, he saw Remedy holding up two candy bars. She was opening one up for him and she held it out, waiting for him to take it.

Reaching out, Michael accepted the bar and he held it before him then his eyes flicker to hers. Remedy understood that he wanted to bring his mask up to eat more comfortably, but she was standing there.

"Michael, it's not like I haven't see your face before." Remedy mumbled as she turned her eyes away while opening her candy bar and began to bite into it.

As she finished off her bar, her eyes flicker to see him done too, but he picked up the mask that he completed yesterday. The one that he painted black and it resembled a cat. He held it out to her making her thin dark eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"For me? So you want me to be a cat for Halloween?" Remedy slowly took the mask from him and stared at it with a small grin.

Michael stared at the mask in her hands the up at her. His only friend, his best friend, who was now a woman that always came back to him no matter how he was. She was forever the piece of him that kept him balance and brought a sense of calmness to him. Even though for the past years, she had him feeling that unknown warmth emotion to pool in his lower stomach.

"Maybe I should be catwoman." Remedy placed the mask over her face and she tried to pose, but her right foot stepped on a stray paper that caused her to slip into a split.

A gasp escaped her as she felt herself going into the split and falling backwards. The mask flying out of her grip and landing somewhere on Michael's bed behind her. However, before she could complete the split or fall backwards, thick arms full of power was wrapped around her lower back.

Tugged forwards, Remedy hands shot forwards in reaction to balance herself and her hands caught Michael's dirty cream color rope shoulders. Her green eyes connected with his stormy blue eyes that seem to hold mirth in them and his lips moved just the slightest before he went emotionless again.

"Are you amused at me falling?" She gasped in mockery causing that mirth in his eyes to stay as he found her clumsy action humorous.

Keeping a steady hold on her, Remedy straighten herself back up and she went to step back, but Michael's arms around her waist kept her close to him.

"Michael?" Remedy confusedly said his name as he stared into her eyes.

The mirth was slowly vanishing and something else was replacing it. Those eyes showed some much, but at the same time showed so little information. It was hard to detect what he was thinking or what he was planning.

Like at this moment.

The strong arms around her lower back made her to think of something dark and negative that Michael could do. It would probably be very easy for him to just snap her in half by just bear hugging her. Quickly, that thought vanish when Michael stared at her then he pulled his arms away from her. He eyed the cat mask on his bed making Remedy to follow his line of view and then at him.

"I'll get it." Remedy lowly told him as she made her way towards his bed.

Deep down, she wanted to just step away from him for a few moments, but another part of her wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms because she knew that he would not let anything happen to her.

Picking up the mask, Remedy turned around but once again dropped the mask not because she was wiping out, but Michael was standing before her and staring down at her.

"Shit, we need to put a bell on you or something." Remedy placed her right hand upon her chest where her heart was racing from being startle by Michael.

For a six foot seven and a half inch man, he moved very quietly and smoothly that it was almost not normal. It was a dangerous trait that he had. Just like his stormy dark blue eyes that show all sorts of emotions, but no one could figure out which emotion he felt. His eyes just split through people and sent instant fear in them. He radiated power and evil and for that Michael was lethal.

As he took a step to her that easily closed the distance between the two, Remedy wanted to step back but she did not want to show discomfort or caution to him. For all the years of her visiting, why start now. Instead, Remedy stood straighter as she kept eye contact with him and she muster up a brave expression.

There appeared to be that glint of humor appearing in his eyes again, but this time it was towards her putting up a brave posture. Remedy crossed her arms over her chest and maintained her confidence of staying brave before him.

As for Michael, he wanted to break her posture and unbalance her. He wanted to catch her off guard.

When his left hand came reaching up towards her face, Remedy felt herself tense up causing Michael to pause in his action. Taking in a deep breath, Remedy calmed herself down and her body relaxed again; thus, Michael continue to raise his hand until his fingertips hovered over her right cheek.

Only a slight nod of her head made the tips of his fingers touch her cheek sending the hairs on her body to raise a the sensation his fingers brought when he touched her. A few seconds his fingertips stayed on her cheek before he put more pressure and was now running his pointer and middle finger across her cheek, enjoying the smoothness.

Caressing her face in what appeared to be a comfortable state, Michael grasped the side of her face with his thumb pressing against her chin and his pointer running up along the side of her cheek.

"Michael?" Remedy questioned his name as she stared into his eyes and seeing them faintly flicker back and forth as if he was studying her facial expression towards his action.

Decided to take a risky move, Remedy reached out to slowly wrap her fingers around the wrist of the hand that he was holding her face with. The grip on her face slightly tighten making her to hold back a wince and she stared up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're touching me, so don't go breaking my jaw for touching you back." Remedy lowly growled at him to show that she not going to back down from him.

If she let him touch her, she should be able to touch him back.

As if knowing that she was right, Michael hand relaxed his grasps around her face and his eyes flicker down to her fingers wrapped around his wrist. Remedy eyes flicker down to her fingers wrapped around his wrist and she let them glide up his hand that was holding her face.

The size of his hand could cover her whole face and most likely pick her up with one hand grasping her face. His hands were slightly cover by paste from making papier-mache mask and she could see and feel the callouses on his fingers too. His hands presented power to her.

His hand slid off her face to drag down her neck then go back up to run his fingers through her hair. Grabbing a few strands, he rubbed his fingers back and forth to feel the texture of her hair.

Hearing keys outside the door, Remedy and Michael dropped their hands away from each other.

"Few more minutes, Remedy. Michael has a session with Loomis today." Ismael told her.

"Okay. Thank you." Remedy replied, staring at the door but her eyes snapped to Michael as he walked back towards his desk.

Picking the handmade cat mask from the ground, Remedy walked back over to him to see he was going to start making a new mask, but he paused as Remedy was holding the cat mask in her hand.

"Am I allow to take this one?"

A nod made her to grin.

"Remedy wrap it up." Ismael called into the cell.

"Alright." Remedy said before she looked at Michael.

"I'll see you in a few days, okay? Thank you for the mask." Remedy softly said before leaning down to press her lips against the side of his head and knowing that she'll get no reaction from him for her doing this action.

Stepping away, Remedy turned from him and she began to make her way to the door. It appeared that Michael did not want her to leave just yet as he grabbed hold of her wrist that was closest to him. Whirling around, Remedy was staring at his chest making her eyes to slowly climb up to stare up into his shining eyes that were staring back down at her.

"Michael, is something the matter?" Remedy asked as they stared at one another.

Hearing the keys jiggling outside the door, Remedy glanced at the door then at Michael. Remedy did not understand what he wanted as she tried to step away, but he let out a small grunt then tugged her forwards so her body was pressed up against his own.

"I don't know what—"She stop talking as he couldn't figure out what he wanted.

When Michael brought his free hand up to trace across her bottom lip that action made her eyes to widen just a tad bit. She had a funny feeling that all those times she laid kisses against his head or corner of his lips, he wanted more.

In honesty, if Michael hadn't committed murder and he was growing up outside of this life, Remedy could say that they probably would've stuck together. Grew out of the best friend phase and into something more.

Before Ismael put the key into the door to reopen it, Remedy shot up onto her tippy toes and laid her lips against Michael's.

Earlier when she had been driving up here, she thought of how she felt she couldn't truly branch out or how Michael is a huge impact in her life. This intimate step now to him, Remedy knew that she was in a deep ass hole that she will not get out of. Michael would forever be that mark on her.

Stepping away, Michael let her go and stepped away as Ismael told Michael to step back and sit down in his chair with his hands in view. Michael does so in a robotic way and his eyes never leaving Remedy as she walked towards the door.

Before Remedy stepped out of the cell, her eyes looked back one last time at Michael. Her lips tingling as if she has that candy known as _Pop Rocks_ creating a fizzy and snapping pop sensation on her lips.

Those dark stormy blue eyes of his seem to be brighten than usual and have a shine to them that illuminated in the gloominess of his cell. There was clear satisfaction in his eyes. On the other hand, there was also that dominate vibe he sent off. One that he was showing as he stared at her and showing that she was forever his.

As Remedy left the cell, she felt like she had just seal the deal with the devil.

… **..**

… **.. Couple Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

Going into the small town of Haddonfield, Remedy walked through the square and headed towards the drugstore to go pick up bags of candy for tomorrow's trick-or-treaters.

Entering the store, Remedy was the type of shopper that went in, got what she needed and got out. Once in a blue moon, she'll look around, but stores like these, she was in and out.

It felt like her mind was in a cloudy state as she went to the aisle where there were other shoppers getting last minute candy. After giving Michael just that small kiss, it was enough to have her feel like she needed more. It was not something that she would've thought she'll want and feel, but it was.

Grabbing two bags of candy, Remedy began to walk around shoppers and she made ways down the aisle to get to the front of the store to the cash register counter. Before Remedy could get out of the aisle, someone came around the corner and ran into her.

"Oh I am sorry." Remedy instantly blurted out as she bent down to grab the two bags of candy that she had dropped.

"No, no, dear, it's quite alright." An older man said as he picked up one of the bags as Remedy had already grabbed the other.

Standing up straight, Remedy stared at the older man, who appeared to be around Loomis age. What caught her off guard was all the black clothing that he was wearing and the black leather gloves. It reminded her of a hitman or an undercover detective.

In her dark humor state of mind, she thought that just her luck it'll be a stalker or a creep.

"Have we met?" The man asked as he slowly handed Remedy the bag of candy.

Accepting the bag from him, her eyes couldn't help but catch the odd faded black tattoo that was on his left wrist. It was probably pinky length. The design was a solid line going down with a pointed triangle coming out of its side. It reminded her of those drawings as a kid on drawing a mountain. Just a line for land and a triangle part as the mountain coming out of the land. Though this was vertical, not horizontal.

"I don't think we have met before."

"Oh, you seem so familiar. I'm Dr. Terence Wynn." He held out his right hand.

"Remedy Kane." Remedy shook his hand and immediately she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach about this man in black.

"I got to go."

"Of course." He sent her a charming smile while tipping his black wide brim hat at her before walking away down the aisle of candy.

Remedy stared after him before shaking her head and looking forwards.

"Shits just happening all day today, isn't it." Remedy dryly mumbled to herself as she headed towards the register.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's another chapter!**

 **Like I said in the first chapter, I will be mixing the original with the remake. If you haven't noticed, I put a little something from one of the original Halloween series in this chapter. If you caught it, golden star for you!**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter for this story!**

 **Leave behind Reviews!**

 **Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Trust Me

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

It was probably around ten fifteen at night when the house phone rung.

Remedy had been throwing out the last of her aunt's things out at the trashcan before she entered the house. With her aunt living in Florida now, taking everything with her, but left behind some of her ugly interior like curtains, bed comforter or rugs, Remedy got rid of them.

She had gone out and brought her own curtains, bed comforter and new rugs for the living room for the house. It fitted the time era that they were in and not her aunt's 70s taste.

Hearing the house phone ringing inside, Remedy dropped everything into the trash barrel before sprinting across her front lawn and skipping up the three steps to get onto the porch. Bursting through the front door and shutting it behind her, she ran into the living room and grabbed the cordless phone, hitting the green button just in time.

"Hello?" She said after maintaining her breathing.

" _Remedy, are you home?"_

"Well considering that I just answer the house phone, yes?" Remedy dryly said, pulling the cordless phone from her ear to stare at it with a 'what the hell' expression before putting the phone back to her ear.

" _Right, right, sorry. It has been a fucked up time. I called to warn you that he's out."_ Loomis rambled out.

There was scuffling sound in the background and a lot of talking making her to wonder what he was doing. It sound like he was moving around outside with people around him.

"Who's out?" Remedy said as she made her way to the kitchen and went to the oven, opening it up to show her homemade apple pie was still cooking.

Some reason when she had gotten home, Remedy felt like baking. It probably had to do with whenever she was stress out, in a mess up state of mind, or nervous, she occupies herself with baking or cooking. However, most of the time it was baking.

" _Michael!"_ Loomis shouted causing her to slowly start to go wide eyes.

He got out.

Those three words kept going through her head.

"How?" Remedy whispered while Loomis sighed on the other side of the line.

" _He was being transfer to another sanitarium when he took out all the guards. I believe he is going back to Haddonfield to his home. But I called you because of you two relationship that he might come to you."_ Loomis explained to her.

The thought of Michael coming back to Haddonfield, she was beginning to think would he come to her. If so, what would she do? Remedy shut her eyes as she knew that Michael would definitely find her because of their bond that they formed as children and all the years that she was his only visitor. She had kept their friendship alive. Then that kiss earlier, Remedy knew that Michael wanted that and that he had been marking her as his territory.

" _Remedy? Remedy? Are you there?"_

"Huh, yeah, I am here."

" _If you see him, call me back."_

"Sure." Remedy said before they hung up.

Placing the phone on the counter, Remedy slowly took steps back until her back came to press up against the kitchen island. Her eyes staring at the oven that had the almost finish apple pie baking inside it.

If he was to show, would she really call Loomis? No, she wouldn't. Deep down she knew that Michael will not attack her unless she badly betrayed him. At this moment, she couldn't do anything, but wait. Wait until he will make his presence known.

… **..**

There was no feeling of being tire for Remedy.

Her head turn to the left to stare at the digital clock on her nightstand to see that it was twelve thirty. She had took a shower and went to bed after the apple pie cooled down.

Wrapped up in blankets, Remedy let out a groan as she lifted her head up then dropped it back with a huff escaping from her mouth. The regret of answering that phone was now affecting her sleep.

Moving around underneath the blankets and turning onto her left side, she faced in the direction of where the connected on bathroom was and slightly around the corner was the bedroom door. Not comfortable in that position, Remedy moved onto her back before turning on her right side, but slightly on her stomach too.

"I hate when I can't just sleep." Remedy growled as she buried her face in her pillow.

Closing her eyes, Remedy tried to shut down her mind from so much thinking.

The feeling of her body relaxing felt like weights slowly being added onto her body and she felt her mind becoming lighter. As if her thoughts were finally floating away from her.

Some say that there were people that have a strong 'sixth sense.' Sometimes it was seen as a supernatural sense like seeing paranormal things. Other times it was a slang people would use if someone was having a sharp awareness that something wasn't right. Usually that the conscience mind speaking. For Remedy, she felt like her sixth senses were buzzing.

Buzzing in a way that she felt like her awareness of her surroundings was alarming her to get up. Remedy slowly turned onto her back and she placed her hands on either side of her before she pushed herself up into an upright position. Her eyes were resting on her lap as she did not want to look around her dark room, but she knew that she had too.

Quickly, her eyes shot up and looked around her master bedroom surroundings to see nothing.

"Calm down, Remedy. The news earlier is getting you freaking out." Remedy reassured herself, but she found that she couldn't lie back down.

The atmosphere did not feel right.

Pushing the blankets off her, Remedy quickly moved to a corner of her room to grab one of her old softball bats and held it tightly in her grasps. Armed and ready to swing, Remedy made her way out of her bedroom. Her head kept turning back and forth down the hallway making sure nothing would come up behind her.

Moving down the stairs, Remedy froze at the bottom of the stairs as she thought she saw something move in her peripheral vision. Immediately, Remedy swung at with a hard swing, but it was halted.

Since she shut her eyes while whirling around to swing, she reopen them and her eyes went wide.

The light that she left on in the hallway down the stairs beside the stairs on a side table against the staircase showed her what had halted her bat.

A white mask was staring down at her with fake light brown hair brushed back, but a few strands were hanging down the sides. The stormy blue eyes made her to realize who it was that broke into her home and had caught a very hard swing of her softball bat.

"Michael?" Remedy slowly loose up her force on the swing of the bat and Michael let go of the bat causing her to lower it to her side.

It seem like Loomis was right about Michael coming back to Haddonfield and he also came to her.

Taking in the rest of his form, she noticed that he was wearing a dark navy blue mechanics jumpsuit, boots and that white mask. But what her eyes came to train on was the large long kitchen knife that was the length of her forearms. His hands were cover in dirt and what appeared to be blood.

"Michael, what did you do?" Remedy softly whispered as she stared down at his hands.

Knowing that she was not going to get any response, Remedy just looked up at Michael to see that he was still staring down at her. The knife in his hand flashed in the light making her to feel slightly uneasy.

Needing to know, Remedy right hand tighten on the bat handle and she stared at Michael with a blank expression.

"Are you here to hurt me, Michael?"

After that question, there was a flash of surprise that flashed through Michael's eyes before it vanish. Immediately, he shook his head twice making a sense of relief to wash over her.

When he reached out with his hand without the knife, she stepped back making him to narrow his eyes.

"You wash your hands before you touch me."

That got Michael to tilt his head to the side before holding his hands up in front of his face to see how dirty they were. He dropped his hands back on his sides before he watched her walk away and she headed to the kitchen.

Should she be calling Michael in? Yes. But that impact that he had on her life stop her from doing so. But also, she did not want to betray him. By betraying him, she knew it would come back to bite her in the ass.

Entering the kitchen, Remedy leaned the bat against the kitchen island and she turned to watch Michael coming in. She simply pointed at the sink making him to slowly make his way over. Remedy sworn that she saw annoyance in his eyes as he washed his hands under her command.

The knife was put on the counter a bit harder than usual making Remedy to jump but then narrowed her eyes at Michael as she knew that he was be like a child because of her telling him to wash his hands.

"Oh don't be giving me attitude." She found herself snapping then bit her tongue as Michael looked at her.

She couldn't tell what his face was doing, but if she had to guess, his eyebrows would be raising in a way of caught off guard from her having the courage to snap at him for his childish action.

Michael faced her now and he took a step towards her to which she could not help but take a step back and right into the kitchen island. He stood before her, towering over her and staring down at her with that white mask that hid some much away of Michael that only his eyes told what he was feeling if standing close enough. Overall, this whole outfit and how he walked as if he had no care in the world of what people think, he presented himself as a dangerous man. The way he moved, Remedy would always say he moved agile, smooth and silently for a tall and built man. Everything about him radiated power.

Reaching out toward her face, Remedy shut her eyes and felt her body tense when Michael's fingertips gently ghost across her cheek then down to her neck. Her eyes snapped open, searching his eyes to see if there was any sort of negative emotions in them, but she found none.

His hand trailed down to her collarbones and traced them until his hand pulled away. His blue eyes staring down into her mint green ones.

"You do know that people are looking for you." Remedy whispered up to him.

Michael only tilted his head then gave a small nod that was almost not noticeable.

Remedy slowly felt herself relaxing as she came to the conclusion that she was safe. Even though it was nuts to think that, but by seeing how gentle, calm, and patience Michael was toward her, Remedy definitely knew that he considered her his.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink? I made an apple pie, which I have to say came out looking god." Remedy softly told him as she made her way around him to step up to the refrigerator, but a hand around her wrist stopped her from going to the refrigerator.

Turning to face Michael, Remedy saw him closer to her and he let go of her wrist to reach up for her chin. He pushed her head back as he lean down to her, reaching up with his other hand to push up his mask to uncover his lower face.

"No."

That made him to glare at her as she pressed her hands against his chest. The feeling of his hard chest pectorals made Remedy to definitely know that Michael must've been working out during his time inside the asylum.

"I want to see your face."

He shook his head.

"Michael, it isn't like I haven't see your face before. Why hide from me? Why?" Remedy assured him, keeping her hands on his chest as he continue to stare down at her.

The reason she wanted him to take off the mask was because one, it wasn't something that she wanted to stare at. Two, it showed him that she wanted to see him for him. And three, if she was going to take a huge leap to kiss him, she wanted to be able to touch his face, not the mask. To see the true him and if he was to take off his mask, it showed that he truly did trust her.

"Don't you trust me, Michael?" Remedy added on.

Michael stepped back from her and moved across the kitchen, turning off the lights. Her eyes widen a little at his action, but she quickly breathed in and out to calm her nerves down. Reassuring herself that Michael wasn't going to harm her. That he was only turning off the lights to not let anyone from the outside see his face. Or maybe it was for her to not fully see his face.

Keeping her eyes on Michael, she was still able to make him out as the moonlight shined perfectly through the kitchen, especially in the spot that she stood. She saw him slowly reach up toward his face, gripped the bottom of the white mask and tugged it up to reveal his face.

His long brown messy strand hair hung around his face and touching the top of his shoulders. He kept his head bowed as he let his arms drop on his sides, his left hand gripping the mask in his hand.

With calm steps, Remedy made her way up to him.

"Michael?"

He kept his head bowed until she reached up with her right hand toward his face. He tensed up, but she softly made a shh sound to show it was alright.

Seeing his blue eyes calculating her movements, he kept his eyes connected with hers.

"You know, you can take a shower if you want. Upstairs." Remedy softly told him as she noted how he had sweat and dirt across his face.

Eyeing his face, Remedy could say that he wasn't bad looking at all. Instead, he had a strong face, he lost all his baby fat and was now a man. He had a stubble going on and a shadow, needing a shave. His jawline was strong and pulled of a rogue look.

Her hand gently touched his chin where she felt her fingers touch the rough stubble of hair growing on his face.

The feel of his large hand gripped her hip and tugged her against him. She held herself back from gasping out from his sudden action. Her hand now cupping the side of his face that was becoming closer and closer down to her own.

"I assume you trust me, Michael?" She whispered.

A low grunt came from him.

The approval in his eyes made her to know that he did trust her. For that, Remedy knew that she was in too deep and she couldn't break his trust. She decided right then and there, that her fate with Michael was decided. She was to be his and she knew that she was to treat him as hers.

There was a plop sound on the ground making her to know that he dropped the mask as his other hand came to grip her other hip. Holding her in place, Remedy let him make the first move.

His lips pushed against hers hard and she felt how chapped his lips were against her soft ones. As if sensing her discomfort of him pressing too hard, he eased up and began to experiment with different angles against her lips that was comfortable.

It was actually a pleasant feeling to feel his lips against her own. Her hands slid up his chest to sink into his hair, feeling how tangle and oily it was. That made her to definitely confront him to take a shower later on even if she had to help him out.

The power of his hands ran to her lower back and pressed her as close as possible against his body.

When the sound of knocking came from the front door, Michael ripped himself away from her and picked up his mask.

"Who the hell is that at this time? Go upstairs and into my bedroom. Now." Remedy quickly told him, grasping his solid forearm then moved out of the kitchen to head to the front door.

Though she paused in the doorway to make sure that Michael took her word. Seeing him move by her and up the stairs with perfect silence, she moved over to the front door.

Opening it up, her eyebrows rose up at the sight of Dr. Loomis standing there.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Remedy stared at him with half-lidded open eyes making it seem like she just woken up.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is alright?"

"A phone call would've been fine, you know." Remedy told him, holding the doorknob in her hand and ready to shut it when the doctor left.

She was quite surprise at herself for how perfectly calm she was as she lied to Dr. Loomis about her knowing the whereabouts of Michael.

"True. Are you sure everything is fine? Nothing unusual?"

"No. Not at all. Just trying to get a good amount of sleep after the news you informed me today."

"Yes. I do apologize. Well dear, good night and sorry for waking you up." Dr. Loomis said, bowing his head a little then left.

Remedy locked up the front door and she moved to the living room to make sure that Dr. Loomis officially left her property and the street for she had a feeling that he was a man that would hand around and snoop the area.

Moving out of the living room and upstairs to her bedroom, she paused in front of the open door and stared into her bedroom where Michael should be waiting for her.

Entering the bedroom, Remedy saw Michael standing in the doorway of the connected on bathroom. He had his mask still on and his knife in his right hand.

"He's gone." Remedy told him, her eyes flickering away from the knife to meet his eyes.

As if sensing her displeasure of him holding the knife, Michael set it down on top of her bookshelf that she had in her room. He then removed his mask making Remedy to actually grin as she noted how he trusted her to remove his mask in front of her with ease now.

"No offense, but you need a shower and a shave."

That earned her a glare and she simply shrug her shoulders with a small smirk.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Beginning of Halloween Night

… **..**

… **.. Early Morning: …..**

… **..**

To say that she got sleep was an understatement.

Having her childhood best friend who escaped an asylum after murdering people in her home now, lying in bed beside her didn't totally ease her.

Remedy managed to make Michael wash up and shave. Now, he laid in her bed with a pair of borrowed sweatpants that she found in boxes that her aunt kept. Most likely from her aunt's exes. One of them was thankfully a tall one because Michael was a tall and muscular man.

Only getting about four hours of sleep, Remedy woken up to see that Michael was sitting up against the headboard in the borrowed sweatpants and long sleeve thermal top with his eyes closed.

When Remedy sat up to stare at how peaceful he looked, she felt herself jump a little in her spot when Michael's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to stare at her.

"Light sleeper?"

A low hum escaped from him making her to believe that was his way of saying yes.

Moving out of the bed, Remedy moved to the bathroom where she freshen up. Before exiting the bathroom, her hands rested on the bathroom sink and she stared at herself in the medicine cabinet mirror, wondering how she was changing as a person. Allowing a person like Michael to stay in her home or the fact that they kissed and she enjoyed it.

Shaking her head, Remedy exit the bathroom to see Michael sitting at the end of the bed with his hands holding his mask between his legs. His head turned to the left to stare at her. Dropping the mask from his hands, Michael stood up and made his way toward her.

Remedy straighten herself up and tilted her head back to stare up at him. With him not reaching out for her, Remedy knew it was her turn to make the first move this time. Resting her left hand on his chest, she moved up to brush her lips against his now shaved cheek until she pressed her lips against his own.

Then she made the bold move of running her right hand underneath the thermal top causing Michael to tense up. Though he relaxed as the warmth and softness of her hand brought an electrifying sensation to spread across his skin.

Their lips slowly moved against each other, still getting used to what one another enjoyed.

To say that she wasn't having a pleasant moment of feeling his taut abs would be a lie. For his strong stomach and the define muscles has Remedy thinking inappropriate thoughts of what Michael looked underneath these clothes.

Pulling her lips away from his own, she nuzzle her face against his chest to hide her blushing expression. His hands rested on her lower back yet he brought up his right hand to play with a few strands of her dark hair, enjoying the softness of her hair. Breathing in her scent of apples and pomegranate that made Michael to shut his eyes as he enjoyed the tranquility that her scent brought over him.

Laying her lips against his chest, Remedy looked up at him to see his eyes were shut until they slowly open up as if sensing her staring up at him. Resting her chin on his chest, Remedy kept her hand underneath his shirt and continue to caress his skin. Michael moved his left hand underneath her shirt and touched her back.

When Michael bent down to rest his mouth against her left ear, she shut her eyes as she expected him to make a bold move of nipping her or doing something with his lips. What he did next made her to snap open her eyes in disbelief yet happiness.

"Happy Birthday." His voice was deep mellow tone and a bit hoarse from not using his voice.

Pulling back to stare him in the eyes, Remedy found herself smiling up at him and unshed tears in her eyes of him talking to her and even saying happy birthday to her. Remedy pulled her hand out from underneath his shirt to wrap her hands around his neck and hugged him close.

"Thank you." Remedy said, pressing her lips against the side of his neck.

Michael held onto her, not planning to let her out of his sight again.

She was his.

… **..**

… **.. Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

Setting up the house to fit Halloween was one of Remedy favorite activity to do. Putting pumpkins out, candles lit instead of using the porch light, and putting the pain and the ass spider webs up that clung to about everything.

There were a few phone calls from her old college friends, coworkers at the hospital and a few family members to wish her a happy birthday.

While Remedy decorated the house, she noted that Michael had gone off wherever after she made them something for breakfast. He went out afterwards in broad daylight with that mechanic outfit and that white mask of his that showed no emotions. It stuck out and simply made him mysteriously creepy.

For Halloween this year, Remedy dressed up as a little red riding hood. The costume was a dark blood red dress style with a high slit goin up the left leg to show off her leg when she walked. The top was a corset with black lace crisscross up the front. Black thin shoulder straps. Then the long red hooded cape that clasped at the neck. The cape went all the way to almost the floor, but was stopped a few inches so she didn't have any incidents of stepping on it. Knee high laced up high heel boots on her feet to give her height.

The makeup that she put on was dark makeup. Black eyeliner and mascara to make her green eyes stick out against her light tan skin. Dark blood red lipstick on her lips. Her hair down in soft waves, brushing and bouncing against her shoulders.

Around the early evening, Remedy was making hot apple cider and stuffed bell peppers where she made Jack-O-Lanterns out of them.

While the bell peppers were finishing up baking in the oven, Remedy had cleaned out a pumpkin to use it as a container for the hot apple cider. She did torch the inside so raw pumpkin didn't completely mix into the cider. Now, she held a spigot faucet in her hands, trying to figure out how she was going to stab this in the pumpkin.

The buzz went off on the oven making her to set the spigot down to move over to the oven. SHutting it off, she pulled on oven mitts to pull out the glass dish that contained four large yellow bell peppers that were stuffed with grounded beef, rice, tomato sauce with mozzarella cheese sprinkle on top. Remedy felt she needed to take a picture of the delicious smelling dish due to how she made the peppers into Jack-O-Lanterns.

Setting the dish down on top of the oven top to let it cool down, she threw the gloves back into one of the draws to go back to figuring out the pumpkin and spigot situation.

The presence of warmth radiating against her back made her to slowly turn around to find herself looking up to Michael staring down at her.

"We really need to get you a bell collar or something." She mumbled as she turned back to the pumpkin.

Thinking about Michael being behind her got Remedy to get the idea that he could solve this pumpkin situation. He was big and strong, so she turned around to face him with an innocent smile and held up the keg spigot.

"Do you mind putting this through the mark that I made on the pumpkin?" Remedy asked of him, battering her eyelashes at him.

Slowly, Michael reached up to take the spigot from her and eyed it then at the pumpkin. His eyes flicker to her as she stepped back to show him the pumpkin where she marked where the spigot should be inserted.

"I am putting apple cider inside it for anyone that wants some." Remedy explained to him as he easily jammed the spigot into the lower part of the pumpkin.

"Nice." Remedy looked inside to see that it went perfectly through.

The feel of her hood being tugged made her to look over her shoulder to see Michael rubbing the texture between his fingers. Then the hood was thrown onto her head making her to grab the sides of the hood to stare up at him.

"Does it look good or bad on me?"

Remedy stepped back from him to turn into a slow circle causing the cape to swirl around her. Her arms held out to show off her outfit. Though her eyes flicker up to his as he moved closer to her, reaching out to push the hood back off of her head and he let his fingers trace down the side of her face.

When his fingers ghosted down the side of her face, down her neck and paused to just about the top of her cleavage that slightly showed in the outfit, she contained herself from shivering at the shocking sensation that spread throughout her body. It was surprising enough that Michael took this bold move of letting himself to explore her body.

The touch of his fingers brushing over her cleavage got her eyes to look away from his hand to his face. There Remedy could see that his eyes were focused on where he was boldly moving his fingers, but soon enough, his dark eyes came to make connection with her own.

Tilt of his head as his eyes scanned over her face to see her expression.

Remedy didn't show any negativity to his actions. Instead, Remedy reached up toward his face, glad that he didn't flinch when her fingers travel up underneath his mask to touch his now clean shaved face.

As Remedy went to push it up to show his face, there was knocking on the front door.

It caused Michael to whirl around to make way toward the door to see who it was, but Remedy reacted. She ran into his back, wrapping her arms around his wide, solid waist and held him back. Her head turned as it rested against the middle of his back.

"I will see who it is. You make yourself a plate. I worked hard on those Jack-O-Lantern stuffed peppers." Remedy softly told him, her hands pressing against his lower stomach to feel his muscles tensing.

Pulling away from him, Remedy made way to the front door, but before she open it up, she looked to the left through the doorway where she saw Michael standing there. Then a few seconds of staring, Michael disappeared further into the kitchen.

Opening the door up, Remedy saw it was her next door neighbor. An older woman that took care of her grandchild due to the parents couldn't take care of them. She was a sweet old woman named Elizabeth that had the kindest smile. The woman that will help anyone at any means possible.

"Hello dear. Cute costume.'

"Thank you. You two look great as always." Remedy smiled down at the six year old girl that was Elizabeth's granddaughter.

The two were dressed to impress and get awed over. Elizabeth was dressed as the fairy god mother while her granddaughter, Olivia was dressed as Cinderella. It was a cute theme for the two.

"Trick-o-treat."

"Yes, indeed. I got you a special candy bar since you are one of my favorites." Remedy winked at Olivia causing the six year old to widely smile with excitement.

Since they were her neighbors and Elizabeth was nothing but a sweet old woman that took care of her cute granddaughter that was following in her grandmother's footsteps, Remedy brought a king size candy bar for the six year old.

When Remedy handed the candy bar over, Oliva mouth dropped and went wide eyes. Elizabeth laughed as she took in her granddaughter's speechlessness.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you so much!" Olivia exclaimed, running forward to hug Remedy around the waist then stuffed the bar into her candy bag.

The two adults laughed at Olivia's reaction.

Remedy smiled as she watched the two go off onto the next house. Her eyes scanned around to see some parents and guardians bringing the younger ones out when the sun was an hour away from setting for the night time to take over.

Shutting the front door, Remedy turned, but almost jumped as Michael appeared behind her. With him in the house now and the way he moved without making a sound, Remedy could say that she could feel herself getting used to his ways.

Remedy pushed her right pointer finger against his chest as she glared up at him for sneaking up behind her. Staring at the mask, Remedy sworn she saw a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes. It disappeared as he kept taking steps forward until her back was pressed up against the door.

Her head tilted back as she stared up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Remedy softly said.

To think that this was happening.

To think that Michael had escaped from Smith's Grove where he should be back in, but she couldn't report him in. She'll lose his trust and friendship. That was very important to her no matter how dangerous he was. But toward her, he wasn't lethal against her. Quite the opposite.

It was as if he was proving that he could take care of her and to keep her close. With the way his body pressed against her body to press up against the front door, he had this dominance aura rolling off of him.

Body pressed against her own, Remedy could feel everything.

Her eyes stayed in contact with his as he placed his large hands on either side of her head. He bowed his head and tilt it to the side. The warm feel of his breath escaping from the mouth area of the mask brushed against her own lips.

Resuming what she had been doing in the kitchen, her right hand travel up inside his mask to touch his face then begin to push it upwards. The lower part of his face was showing when knocking on the door happened again and the sound of small child shouting 'trick-o-treat.'

"Soon. For now. I need to be little red riding hood." Remedy told him as he stepped back.

Pulling the hood up, grabbing the bowl filled with candy off the small end table near the front door, Remedy turned to the door to open it up as she knew that Michael will hide himself away.

With an automatic smile coming onto his lips, Remedy figured out that she could perfectly mask what she was hiding, or rather, mask who she was hiding.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's a chapter on Halloween Day!**

 **I sort of rushed through this chapter and I am typing up the next one once I posted this up.**

 **As I mentioned in the first chapter, I will be basing it off the Zombie version, but I am mixing in the classic version too. So, the story will veer off and results will change from what the movie might've shown.**

 _ **(Also, did anyone figure out in chapter 3 of this story what part I put in from the classic movie? It might come into effect in the story!)**_

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and all future chapters:** **I do not own anything about the** _ **Halloween**_ **series. I do, however, own my original character, Remedy.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Recovery Time

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

By the time that the group of kids kept going through, the sun was starting to go down.

Remedy heated up the apple cider then poured it into the pumpkin. She almost danced in her spot as she smiled widely at her successful creation of a keg pumpkin. But rather than the beer, it was hot apple cider.

Before Remedy will sit outside on her front porch, she ate as she didn't want the stuffed peppers to get cold and she'll have to heat it up later. The leftovers were put into the fridge where she will most likely pick at them either later on tonight or tomorrow for lunch.

Bringing the pumpkin outside, Remedy set it on a table she had on the porch and set paper cups beside it. When she went back into the house, she found Michael about to go out the back door.

"Going out?"

Michael paused in leaving to shut the back door then turned to face her. With a couple of steps, he stood in front of her. The large knife was in his right hand, but he turned his upper body to set it onto the kitchen counter. Turning back to face her, Michael moved up to her until their bodies brushed against each other.

"I'll be here passing out candy. Will you come back?"

With a nod from him, it was enough for Remedy to nod back in reply.

Before he left out the backdoor, Michael did manage to lift the bottom half of his mask up to press his lips against hers in a hard manner than left the house with the door shutting behind him.

"Such an interesting and dangerous character." Remedy mumbled to herself.

Knocking on the door got her her to turn away from the backdoor to make way to the front door to continue giving out candy and now, hot apple cider. Not knowing that Michael was going to bring chaos tonight.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The cape became more of a blanket to her as she sat on the porch steps with the cape wrapped around her legs to stay warm. The bowl of candy beside her that was halfway empty due to constant trick-o-treaters. The pumpkin with hot apple cider in it was a hit and was almost empty. Many people complimented on the creativity and the generosity of making the hot apple cider.

Nighttime, the temperature did drop, but not by much. There was a small breeze that licked any skin that showed which caused goosebumps to raise up on her body.

When it was getting close to eight-forty, Remedy made her way back into the house with the almost empty bowl of candy and her pumpkin. She cleaned up outside then locked up the house for the night, turning the front porch light out to show that she was done for the night.

Remedy slid the cape off of her, dropping it onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs as she used the skin to clean up the dishes that she put in there.

Throughout the night, it had been quiet and Remedy wonder when Michael will return.

The only sound she got late at night was the sound of police cars and ambulance sirens blaring through the neighbor. She was too cold to go investigate what it was all about a block or two over. For now, Remedy dressed in warm pajamas and laid down in bed, turning on the TV and putting the volume on low.

What Remedy didn't know was that the police and ambulance were in the neighborhood due to Michael. Due to Michael on killing people to get to his baby sister. He didn't stop at anything until he got what he wanted.

… **..**

… **.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

…

It had been around ten at night when there was banging on her backdoor.

Remedy had been upstairs and ran downstairs with a bat ready in hand. But the sight of Michael without his mask on outside the backdoor made her to set the bat aside to run up to the backdoor to unlock it.

The sight of him covered in mud, dry leaves and blood only got her to stare up at him with a mixture of emotions. Shocked, concerned and confused on where he had been for the past days. He has been missing and it had Remedy to worry for him.

WIthin the few days, she heard about what had happened with the bodies that were found, who was attacked and how Dr. Loomis was on the scene to handle the situation.

The day Halloween was now going to be marked down as the day that Michael Myers comes out to kill. It made Remedy to wonder what was going through his head. It held her curiosity on his intentions and why he did what he does.

Dragging him into the house to lock the back door behind him, Remedy led him straight upstairs to the bathroom to get him washed up. Plus, the first aid kit was in the bathroom.

Forcing Michael to stick on the closed toilet lid, Remedy stared at him as she was wanted answer, but also, where was his mask.

"Where's your mask?"

Michael pulled it out of his suit pocket then dropped his hands between his legs as he watched her get the necessary medical items to clean up his injuries.

First though, she checked him over before she began.

The mask made a plop sound as he let it drop from his hands as she began to unzip the mechanic suit. His arms moved to slid out of the sleeves to show off his bare torso.

Remedy didn't eye how broad he was or the muscles, but the bullet hole through his right shoulder, stab in the left shoulder and bruises appearing against his skin. Her fingers hovered over the bullet hole then looked up at him, seeing his dark eyes staring back at her through his long hair that hung in front of his face.

Turning attention back to the injure, she saw it went straight though. It appeared to be slowing up bleeding, which held her curiosity as this didn't seem right. It was as if his body was healing itself in a quick manner than usual recovery process.

It had been a couple of days that he appeared so most of his injuries had dried blood around it and the bruises were large, dark in color and looked very painful. By his expression though, it was if he didn't feel a thing.

Cleaning his injuries then placing bandages on them, her eyes flicker to the bruises across his chest, his sides and back. As she brushed her fingers around them, her eyes flicker to his face to see any sort of reaction out of him. A small twinge of his eye made her to know that Michael felt the pain, just he was very good at masking it and definitely has high pain tolerance.

"You caused quite the ruckus through the neighborhood."

There was no answer from him, only his eyes flickering up to stare into hers.

Stepping away from Michael, Remedy cleaned up the mess then began to wash her hands. Squirting soap onto her hand, she rubbed her hands together and let her eyes flicker to the side to stare at Michael.

"Why go after Strode?" Remedy asked, remembering the name from the TV report, but also, remembering a Strode family lived in the neighborhood.

"Boo."

The sound of his voice was hoarse and low that she almost didn't think that was him that spoke out. Though she managed to get what he had said.

"Boo? Wait, as in Angel?" Remedy shut off the sink to dry her hands off as she stared at him with raised eyebrows.

Remedy only knew of one thing when Michael said Boo. He had given his little sister that nickname when they were kids. To see Michael nod his head, Remedy knew that Laurie Strode was actually Michael's little sister, Angel Myers.

"I see." Remedy softly said, not knowing what else to say.

For Remedy had a feeling that Michael was trying to get her to understand that she was his little sister, but it didn't go as planned. Michael had killed people to get to her and that had scared Laurie off. Actually, it'll scare anyone off. Angel, or in Michael's case, Boo was his favorite sibling and he was very protective over her as kids. But there was no way that she could remember who he was. Remedy was pretty sure that Laurie didn't know she was adopted until tonight.

The news had covered a lot over the Halloween Day incident and it will favorite be imprinted in the town.

"We should get you washed up. I can do the bandages again afterwards. Let the hot water bring the tension down. I can literally see your muscles and tendons sticking out because you are so tense." Remedy pointed out as she moved by him to get the shower set up for him.

This time Remedy heard Michael move.

Though she heard something drop on the ground causing her to look back.

"Oh!" Remedy whirled back around to face away from him with her right hand over her mouth.

The feel of her face heating up, Remedy knew she must be very red as she blushed.

Blushing due to the face that Michael had pushed down the mechanic suit down and off his body and he had nothing on underneath. He has been going commando underneath the suit. The sight of him naked was engraved in her mind and what she saw, she was not disappointed.

A heavily calloused hand appeared on her shoulder and long fingers reached up to touch her cheeks, caressing them in a slow manner. Most likely feeling how hot her face was. The fingers brushed against the straps of the tank top that she had on. Pushing it in a slow manner to slide off her shoulder.

With reacting, Remedy brought her hand up to stop him from pushing the strap down. It caused a low grunt to escape from him making her to know that he didn't want her to stop him.

Remedy reached out to turn on the shower, putting her left hand underneath the water to feel it heating up. It was clear that she was trying to distract herself, but with Michael creeping up closer behind her to press his nude body against her back, Remedy knew that Michael was showing desire for her.

Of course it threw her off as she couldn't picture Michael being so bold, yet with the way he kissed her in possessive manner and complete wanting, Remedy knew that he saw her as his. Completely his. As for Remedy, Remedy knew that she was smitten by him, even if he was a killer that went through anything to get to his sister.

But Remedy reminded herself that throughout the years, she stuck by him. She committed herself to him. He consumed her life and he was always in her mind. There was no escape from being around or with Michael.

The size of Michael standing behind her and the size of the bathroom, Michael was a wall behind her. Remedy turned around, trying to keep her eyes focused on his solid chest and not look down. There was a hint of temptation to take a peek down, but she kept her eyes focus on his chest and up.

When hands came onto her shoulders again, Remedy eyes flicker up to see how dark Michael's once stormy blue eyes turned. Glint of wanting, desire, and dominance were in his eyes. Those emotions appear to be seeping out of him too.

"You are hurt."

Remedy sworn she saw Michael roll his eyes at her pointing this out, trying to get around him. It wasn't working.

"Um." Remedy tried to think of something else to say, but his head ducking down to her neck made her to shut her eyes.

Warm mouth pressed against the side of her neck then a strong nip causing her eyes to snap open, hissing in pain as he bite down onto her neck. He had marked her.

When Michael pulled away, Remedy felt a ball of rage inside her lower stomach at him for doing such an action. Yet that emotion soon turned to a burning sensation in her lower stomach and traveling further down. It made her to rub her thighs together.

"Oh fuck you." She hissed with narrowed eyes.

Clear amusement was in his eyes as he knew that he had made her to reach to her breaking point.

Arms wrapping around his neck, Remedy pulled him down as she went up to press her lips against his own. His own arms came around her body to press her close then his hands grabbed the end of her tank top to tug it up, almost ripping it in half as he couldn't get it off soon enough.

His strength was unbelievable as his hands reached down to grasp her butt and lifted her up as if she weighed absolutely nothing. When Michael stepped them into the shower, Remedy pulled her lips from his own.

"I still got my shorts and underwear on!" Remedy stared at him, water soaking their bodies.

That was solved soon enough when they were roughly tugged off and thrown out of the shower, making a loud wet plopping sound against the bathroom tile floors.

"Since when have you gotten so bold." Remedy whispered as her right hand fingers brushed against his cheeks while her left hand sunk into his long hair.

There was only a twitch of the corner of his lips and his dark eyes filled with lust staring back at her. The way that his hands held her, the way he kept her tightly against him and his consuming eyes, Remedy felt as if he was a snake constricting around her, not planning to ever let her go.

The mark on her neck from him and with the way he held onto her, wanting to become intimate, there was no turning back. This was going to be the final stamp on what they were to one another. The final title of being together and that was it.

When Remedy touched his injury, she pulled away from his lips to apologize, but saw no hint of pain across his face. He simply moved forward to press his mouth against hers again and shoved his tongue into her mouth causing her to groan then matched his intensity.

Coolness of the wall made her to pull back from his lips, the tip of their noses touching and their eyes staring at one another.

"Not here. Wash first then move to the bed."

With that said, Michael set her down then turned to grab the shampoo. He held the bottle out to her making Remedy to grab it to wash his hair. The way he bent his head down to let her rub her fingers through his hair felt almost intimate as his hands came to rest on her hips, his thumbs tracing in slow circles on her hips.

When washing each other bodies, Michael seem to explore her body with his fingers as he ran his hand and the soap covered mesh bath sponge across her body. His hand dragging slowly up and down her body, pressing his front side into her backside.

Bare skinned pressed against one another got her to feel her body temperature to heat up even more.

By the time they got out of the shower, Remedy had to push Michael down onto the covered toilet lid again to put new bandages on his injuries. His hands stayed on her body as she put the new bandages on, not wanting to let her go.

When the last tape went on, Remedy was swept off her feet and she found herself being tossed onto the bed. A yelp escaped her as she bounced, feeling the cool air brush against her wet skin. But when Michael got on top of her, it felt as if someone turned up the room temperature to a high degree.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was another chapter.**

 **As a pre warning, the next chapter does have sexual content. As it's sort of a continuous of the end of this chapter.**

 **Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Warning: This Chapter is Rated M for Sexual Content.*****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** His Remedy

… **..**

… **.. Next Morning: …..**

… **..**

The comforter was pushed off somewhere at the end of the bed and halfway on the floor. Only a thin sheet was tangled up around the two bodies constricted around each other.

Smooth hands slid up a strong, solid chest to come to a halt to grip the broad shoulders. Rough calloused hands clenched the jerking hips that moved in various motions.

The sun was barely up yet when the two occupants of the bed woke up to resume what they had started last night. Light marks were evident on both the bodies to show the passion that the two had for one another. Marks spread out in areas of their bodies that were their sweet spots.

Their libido for each other was wild throughout the night and into early morning. Their desire for each other will not die down now that they got a taste of what it felt like to be together in this sort of manner. They gone rounds after rounds until they were physically exhausted to the point of passing out.

Remedy was curled up against Michael. Her left hand ran across his lower taut stomach, feeling his abs flex underneath her hands.

"You're important to me, Michael." Remedy whispered.

His hand came around to rest on her lower back.

Laying there for a few moments, Remedy could feel her lower regions pulsing. Last night, it had hurt as it was her first time and it was Michael's first time too. It made Remedy to see that all her first times and Michael's first times were with each other. When he saw her winced in pain, he showed concern for a split second that Remedy managed to catch. Michael's emotions were only shown to her. That made her feel honor that Michael showed many of his emotions to her.

Michael let his hand drift over her hip while staring down her body, Remedy reached out to touch his face. He brought his head up, a flash of concern went through his eyes then it was gone almost immediately. But desire appeared once again.

"I am fine. A little sore, but it is a good sore now." Remedy told him as her left leg dragged up his legs.

His hand came off her hip to grab her leg, rubbing his thumb on her knee before he clenched her leg. With a roll, Michael was on top of her and between her legs.

A small laugh escaped Remedy as she ran her hands down Michael's chest, down his stomach until she grabbed him. A low growl emitted from his chest as a warning. She released him. Remedy slid her hands back up to wrap her arms around his neck. Bringing up her legs to bend and her thighs to press against either side of his hips.

"We have too much energy and desire that mixed together for each other. It's dangerous." Remedy said, a small laugh escaped her as she wasn't going to complain about it.

With the way that they were with each other in bed, Remedy didn't ever want to leave the bed when Michael was in it.

His lips were back on hers, pushing hard and rough, but she matched him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her heels dug into his backside and her toes curled as Michael shot forward to sink deeply into her.

At first it was slow yet hard thrusting, but then it was as if something snapped within him. Within moments, Remedy found herself tossing her head back, groaning Michael's name as her body jolted across the sheets as Michael made it seem as if he was trying to pound her away into the bed. Hot mouth was against her neck and chest then back up to her lips.

A few grunts escaped from him, mixing in with her gasps and moans of his name that slipped uncontrollably out of her mouth. Hips were hitting against one another, perspiration was beginning to glisten in a light sheen on their bodies and a warm fiction being made between their bodies.

Holding down her hips from rising off the bed, Michael gave a few hard thrusts then on the last thrust, he pushed as hard as he could as he felt his release wash inside her.

"Wow." Remedy panted

Michael turned them over, holding her close and to lay on top of him.

Bodies pressed against one another, basking in the afterglow in silence.

"Did you picture us being like this with one another growing up?" Remedy asked.

Her eyes casted over to the bedroom windows, where she could see the glow of the sun rising between the bamboo wood window blinds.

The feel of him nodding made her to shut her eyes and smiled at his answer.

"I did too. I picture us always being together." Remedy admitted softly.

Turning her head to face up, she saw Michael looking down at her. Even though his facial expression was blank, Remedy could see that his stormy blue eyes held passion for her.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Remedy was downstairs making brunch since Michael and she had slept most of the morning away due to their excess activities last night into early morning.

Michael got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He gone into the bathroom and he relieved himself. When he came to stand before the mirror that hung over the sink, Michael stepped back to stare at the reflection of his body.

Fresh new bandages on his injuries, bruises across his torso and arms. Old scars from his childhood were slightly visible.

Right hand reaching up to his face, he ran his fingers underneath his eyes were they were light bags underneath his eyes as he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Though last night into this morning was the first time that he slept in a deep sleep since childhood.

That was due to Remedy, his Remedy.

A sly smirk came onto his lips, his mirror reflection matching as he thought about Remedy. To finally have her completely. Before, he had her in his clutches, but now, committing to one another, it was official. She was to be by his side forever.

Remedy was the only woman that he pictured himself having a relationship with. Even with what he did and will continue to do, Michael will continue being 'The Boogeyman' or 'The Shape.' He done a lot of actions growing up and Remedy still stuck by him. It made Michael to know that she was all in for him.

With Halloween over, he will lie low. He will not draw any attention to him and especially, not toward Remedy. Michael knew that Remedy was successful in her career and she was well liked by her neighbors. He will not ruin that for her.

Exiting out of the bathroom, he made way downstairs where he found Remedy finishing up on cooking the bacon. She put it onto the paper towel covered plate to let the grease seep out. The smell of the food got his stomach to growl. He hadn't had bacon in so long. With silent steps, Michael stood behind her. She went to turn around, but jumped as she did not hear him.

"Ass." Remedy muttered underneath her breath.

Michael gave a small smirk as he knew that he got her. He accepted the dish from her, seeing it was a BLT sandwich, but he saw that Remedy added some turkey to it too. He walked to the table, sitting down in the seat and sat there for a few seconds. He waited for Remedy to bring her food over.

Remedy soon came over and set her plate down, but before she sat down, she reached out to caress his right cheek gently with a small grin.

"It's nice to see you without your mask around me."

He tensed for a moment as he didn't realized that he forgot his mask. He had the urge to get up and go retrieve it, but he held himself back from doing so. In his head, Michael repeated to himself that Remedy was with him. She was committed to him, so why should he hide away from her. Growing up as kids, she saw his face all the time. Now, he told himself repeatedly that it was the same case. She saw his face many times before, what was different now. Though, only she will see his face, unless Boo came to realization that Michael and she were family.

They ate in silence as Michael wasn't one to talk. When Remedy looked up at him, he paused in chewing as he felt that she wanted to say something.

"Will you be staying?"

He nodded. He did not want to go back to his old house now that he felt that they were committed to each other. He needed to stay around her, to protect her and be with her. She was his woman.

"Good." Remedy smiled.

Remedy cleaned up the mess. Michael helped, knowing he will have to act 'normal' for the time being. He was technically still on the run and missing from the asylum. He did not want to go back and he will fight tooth and nail to not go back.

"I will go out today to get you clothes."

Michael reached up to press his a couple of his fingers against her cheek causing her to look up at him with a gentle expression. He was thankful that she was understanding to him. A smile on her lips showed that she understood what he was thinking.

When Remedy got ready to leave the house, she faced him as they stood in the foyer. She stood up on her tippy toes to reach him. Michael bent down only a little as he knew that he was very tall compared to her average height. He felt her lips against the corner of his lips.

"Do be good." She whispered against his lips.

Michael wrapped his left arm around her lower back, tugging her up against him. A gasp escaped her as she stared up at him. He did catch the brief twinkle of lust in her eyes that soon vanished. The corner of his lips twitched up a little.

"I will." His voice was deep as he responded.

He knew that he will be talking more than usual with his time with Remedy. It felt odd to hear his voice after so long of not using it. Then to see the smile light up Remedy face as she heard him speak, he will definitely use his voice more than usual to see her like that.

Remedy pressed her lips against his. Michael kissed her back, his arm tighten a little around her waist. He knew he had to let her go before the animal inside of him tosses her over his shoulder and take her back upstairs to the bedroom.

As if sensing his feeling, Remedy pulled away. She gave him one more smile then left the house, locking the door behind her.

Michael stood in the foyer for a few seconds to listen to Remedy get into her car and then she drove off. With the house to himself, Michael began to explore his new surroundings for the time being.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **It has been a while…**

 **Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy. Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Being Put into a Trance

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She never thought it would be hard to hide someone in her home, but she was finding out first hand that it was very hard to hide someone in her home, especially someone that was around six feet eight inches in height and had a broad, muscular body. Someone that happened to be a wanted criminal since this particular someone had caused chaos on Halloween night. Someone that added more fear on Halloween than ever before. Someone that many in the town of Haddonfield began to nickname as the boogeyman. Yet this someone was who Remedy Kane personally known.

"Michael, you can't peek out the window like that."

Michael Myers, that particular someone, stepped back from the front windows and made a slight face upon being commanded like a child. Remedy let out a small sigh, not blaming him for shooting her a displeasure facial expression. He was trapped in the house during the whole day until the sun went down and there was no sign of anyone out in the streets during the night.

There were a couple times that they had a close call with either neighbors or Dr. Loomis came snooping around, asking a serious of questions. Remedy managed to get Loomis from bugging her anymore, especially when she threaten him that she would call the cops to kick him off her property. She never did like the psychologist that was Michael's doctor since he was first admitted as a kid in Smith's Grove. When she came to realize that Dr. Loomis was making profits off of being Michael's psychiatrist, Remedy found herself disliking the man that aimed to gain popularity off his studies.

Remedy stood up from the couch in the living room to move toward Michael, reaching out to press her hand against his back and between his shoulder blades. She felt Michael tense only for a brief moment since he was still getting use to touches from another.

"I am sorry for that. I just want you to not be seen and taken away." Remedy told him softly, bowing her head a little and her hand to slide off his back.

There was a rough hand that touched the side of her neck that made her to look up to see Michael staring down at her with dark eyes. She gave a small grin as she noted that Michael touched her to show her that he understood her concerns.

There were still times that Michael would not speak and there were other times that he would surprise her with a few words. His voice was rough and deep, and clearly showed that he had not used his voice for a long time. She was happy about the fact that Michael would talk to her, but she was thrilled with the fact that Michael was comfortable to not wear his mask around her in the house.

Remedy shut her eyes as she felt his thumb rub small circles against the side of her throat. The thumb stop it motion and she went to open her eyes, but felt a rough pair of lips against her own. A small groan escaped her as she kissed Michael back, pressing herself closer to him.

Being together for the past month, Remedy came to see that Michael enjoy touching her every chance that he got. She did not complain as she enjoyed the intimate and affectionate actions that Michael shown her and only her. Also, she came to find out that Michael greatly enjoy taking her to bed, or since they were becoming comfortable with each other in an intimate away, he enjoyed having her anywhere. Not that she would complain since she enjoyed being with Michael in all sorts of ways.

Thick, strong arms came to wrap around her body and lifted her up as if she weighed absolutely nothing. Her back met the wall, her hands sunk into his long hair, and their lips were moving against each other in a rough way that only intensified their pleasure for one another even more. Remedy felt Michael's hands gripping her hips, but came to tug at the waistline of her sweatpants.

They would not be seen from outside if someone managed to peek inside the house, but the sounds might be heard since Remedy found herself crying out in pleasure as Michael was taking her up against the wall. Their pants were shredded from their bodies, tossed to the side in a heap.

There was a low growl that escaped from Michael as Remedy's teeth sunk into his shoulder, her nails digging through the t-shirt that Michael wore. Her legs were locked around his broad back, tightening to keep Michael as close as possible to her. She wonder if her back would have a bruise on it afterwards as Michael seem to have the idea to pound her into the wall like a hammer hitting a nail.

Remedy found herself crying out Michael's name and squeezing her limbs around him, feeling the familiar tighten up of the muscles and then release, causing her muscles to get small spasms. A few more gasp and groan escaped her as Michael continued to move with a hurry pace until a low growl escaped him. The twitch of his hips bumped against her a little bit more, milking out his release.

She dropped her head back against the wall, panting. Strong arms held her up against his body, and she was thankful because she felt like jelly. Every time that she done this with Michael, it never got tedious. It was very passionate.

Michael carried them over to the couch where he set Remedy down onto the couch. He stood up and he walked over to their pants on the ground, picking them up and he brought them back over to the couch. Remedy gave a small smile as she accepted her sweatpants back from Michael and she pulled them back on. Her eyes were on Michael as he tugged his own sweatpants up and then he was walking over to the front windows, pushing the curtain open a little to peek outside.

This time, Remedy did not say anything as Michael peeked out the window and let out a low grunt, letting go of the curtains to walk over toward her. He stood by the couch, causing her to look up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Is something the matter? Is someone here?"

A shake of the head made her to feel a sense of relief.

"I need to go to the store to get a few things. Do you need anything?" Remedy asked, pushing herself off the couch and she took a couple of steps, mentally happy that her legs did not feel like jelly anymore.

There was a small shake of the head causing her give a nod in return. She walked around from him, heading up the stairs to go to her bedroom where she will change into a pair of jeans and sneakers to head to the store. As she turned away from her dresser, she almost jump due to Michael in her bedroom doorway. She had to question him one of these days on how he walked so silently for a man his size.

Remedy stared at Michael as he stood there with a blank expression. She did not know what he wanted, but she wouldn't know what he wanted unless he said something. Her mouth open up to question him, but he walked to the closet where his clothes were and pulled out a flannel plaid shirt and jeans.

"Michael?"

Nothing else came from her as she watched as Michael dressed up in the red and black plaid flannel shirt and jeans. He disappeared into the connected on bathroom, but reappear with his long light blondish brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Michael, are you signaling to me that you are going with me?"

Michael pulled on a baseball cap next, tugging it downward to shadow his face. He gave a small nod to her question making her to let out a low sigh, rubbing the palms of her hands against her eyes. She wanted to tell him no, but he was a grown man. She prayed that nothing went wrong, that no body recognized him. She prayed that everything went smoothly.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There were eyes on them. Not because the man that walked beside her was the notorious killer, Michael Myers. No, that was not it. It was the fact that Michael stood about six feet and eight inches in height. He was past the average height of a male.

Remedy kept her focus on shopping for a few necessaries that she needed for the house. She held back a snicker when Michael grabbed a package of cookies and dropped them into the shopping cart. She pushed the cart around with Michael either walking beside her or closely behind her. There were a few times that she had to stomp on Michael's steel toe boots or hip bump him to make him stop glaring at men that checked her out.

Every time that someone came close or someone looked at her, especially a couple of males that eyed her for a good while, she had to snap Michael out of going after them. She knew that Michael would not care where he was, he would tear someone limb from limb before everyone eyes. There were a few times though that she had to hold back a smirk when some would eye her, but once they saw Michael step up against her, they would scurry away, afraid of the huge man.

The last aisle that Remedy saved for last was the womanly products. She could not help but occasionally look at Michael, wondering if he knew what section of the store they were in. She wonder if he was taught about all of this since he had been locked up since he was a kid, but then again, he did know what to do with her in bed. Yet she wonder if he knew everything about the woman body and about reproduction.

She glanced at him to see him looking anywhere but the products. That was her answer and a small giggle escaped her, which caused Michael to glance at her. She shook her head, turning her attention back to the tampons and grabbed a box. Though as she began to leave the aisle, she found herself to slow down for a split moment to look to her left, gazing at the many boxes that contained the familiar white stick that determine whether or not someone would be a soon to be mother.

The pregnancy test boxes appeared to loom over her, taunting her in a way that had her to tense up a little. She did not look at Michael as she walked by them, putting her gaze back forward, trying not to think about the test. But then again, Michael and her have not been using protection. Even though she was on birth control, there was still a small percentage of her becoming pregnant. It got her to wonder if she should get protection for Michael to use, but she had a funny feeling that Michael would not be a fan.

The two checked out and Remedy pushed the cart fast, wanting to get out of the public eye with Michael. Her eyes would scan over ever passing person, waiting for one of them to say something. She was anticipating them to point Michael out and scream, shouting that it was the boogeyman.

There was no distribution on the way back home, much to Remedy's relief. She was thankful that Michael was not noticed. Though she did go out of town to go shopping for these items. It was a precaution move on her part, just in case Michael was recognized. Remedy glanced at Michael in the passenger seat that was pushed all the way back to allow his long legs to stretch out a little bit.

"I am glad that went well." Remedy said, driving the car into the neighborhood.

A small grunt escaped Michael as his eyes stared out at the passenger window, glaring at every passing thing. Remedy stared at him, wondering what he was thinking, or rather, wondering if he thinks about this past a lot. She noticed that he would not leave the house, and would not go on a killing spree. She came to think that he would only go out on Halloween, the day that he committed his first crime as a child. Halloween was his night to reign down on the town, giving terror.

Remedy continued to drive, not thinking about what will happen next Halloween involving Michael Myers. She just knew that Michael would continue to do what he wanted to do, not caring about the consequences from his actions.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

During the middle of the night, Remedy sat upright in the king size bed with her eyes staring around the master bedroom. It was clear that she paid no mind to Michael on the other side of the bed as she slid out and robotically walked to the bedroom door, opening up gently.

When Michael felt the bed move, his eyes snapped open. He saw the empty space, a space that Remedy supposed to be in. He pushed up onto his elbow to see Remedy step out of the bedroom. He listened, hearing her going down the stairs in a slow manner. Something twisted inside Michael's stomach, feeling that something was off about her. It was unusual for Remedy to leave the bedroom and go downstairs. She usually got herself a bottle of water before she headed up to bed.

Michael stayed there for a few seconds in bed, thinking about what he should do. Wondering if he should go check up on her, but he had to stop making it a habit on following her everywhere. He followed her because he cared for her; possessive over her; and a little bit of him wanted to make sure that she would not turn around and tell someone that he lived with her.

There was no sounds from downstairs causing Michael to let out a low grunt as he pushed himself up, kicking his legs out from beneath the blankets to set his large feet onto the bedroom wood floors.

 **…** **..**

There was a dull look to the pale bluish green eyes that belonged to Remedy. A trance look on her face as she was walking across her backyard with a simple direction to walk forward. Something controlled her mind, something lured her in.

At the very back of her backyard, there was a gate that led out to an old manmade path that went along everyones backyards, but on the other side was woods that went a couple of acres before there was a dirt road. Remedy hand stuck out and pushed the gate open, eyes were still forward.

She had stepped into the woods and came to a stop.

The air was cool, but it look like it effected her body. The trance that she was in was strong. It capture her in her sleep, a state of a person where they could not defense themselves right away. Whatever had Remedy in a trance had captured her in the weak state of sleep.

From behind a tree, a shadowy figure stepped out. Dressed in all black with their head bowed, a black wide rimmed hat on top of their head. Slowly, the individual looked up to show an older man's face, one that had come across Remedy's presence once before.

"Hello, my dear." The man said with a smirk and held his hand out toward her.

In a trance, not controlling herself, Remedy left arm lifted up to drop her hand into his. Though he gripped the inside of her wrist, clenching hard and with his other hand brought up a sharp pocket knife.

 **…** **..**

There was a burning feeling, a shocking sensation that made Remedy to wince. She felt herself take in a deep inhale, her head lightheaded. She felt herself shiver as she realized that she was outside, not understanding how she got there. Yet the next realization that struck her was a man that stood over her kneeling form, clenching her wrist that was on fire.

"Fuck! Let go." Remedy cried out, trying to tug her arm away, but the man held on.

There was mumbling escaping from the man that she could not understand. She let out another cry as her wrist was burning. Even in the darkness of the night, Remedy could see trails of blood going down from her wrist to her forearm.

"Let me go!" Remedy screamed, eyelids squeezed shut.

When her wrist was let go, she fell onto her butt and clenched her left wrist to her chest with her other hand. She opened her eyes, needing to see who the hell would do this to her. There was a glint of the knife and then it disappeared in the man's black trench coat. The familiar black leather gloves caught her eyes. Her eyes shot up to stare up at the man's face that was hidden underneath a wide brimmed black hat.

"Wait a second…" She whispered, tears dripping down her face.

"You will be safe from him once I am through with him."

"Wh—what do you mean? What are you saying? Why would you—"Remedy stop talking as the man finally looked up to show his face.

Remedy's eyes widen as she realized why the clothes looked so familiar. It was that man that she ran into a couple months ago when she was at the store picking up candy. The man that randomly introduced himself to her after the fact that he mentioned about her looking familiar.

"Ah, I see you remember me."

"You are Dr. Terrence Wynn…What did your comment mean? What did you mean by it?" Remedy asked him, needing to know why he would do this to her and what his riddle type comment meant.

There was no answer from him, only a low chuckle underneath his breath. He glanced directly at her wrist that she clenched to her chest before his eyes flickered back up to her. His stares had made Remedy to clench her injure wrist tighter to her chest.

"Trust me, my dear—"

"Don't call me that." She spat out, cutting him off.

"You will be thankful about what I did. You will be protected. Anything from you, you will be safe from him."

"From him? Who? Who are you talking about?" Remedy shouted, pushing herself onto her knees as she was ready to push herself up to her feet.

"Who else?" Wynn smirked, eyes flickering behind her before he turned away to walk deep into the woods.

There was the sound of feet coming toward her in a fast manner. She turned her upper body around to see Michael sprint toward her with a familiar long chef knife in hand. Michael came to stand in front of her, looking back and forth, searching for the man that harmed her. There was a loud growl that came from Michael that had Remedy eyes to widen a little. The growling was feral, almost sound exactly like a pissed off animal. She jumped a little as Michael stabbed the knife deep into the tree closest to him, embedding the knife enough to let it stay firmly in the tree as he turned his attention onto her.

Remedy winced as Michael grabbed her arm in a rough manner to gaze down at the injury. She pushed his hand away which caused him to look at her with confusion wondering why she was pulling away.

"You grip was a bit rough."

It was taking some time for Michael to get used to being gentle. It was like he forgot sometimes, but Remedy did not blame him. He never grew up with a caring touch from anyone. The only people that ever loved him was his mother. But now, she was the only one that love him.

When Michael grabbed her wrist again, it was looser. She watched as Michael eyed the cut on her arm, letting out another low growl from deep within his chest. He was not happy to see the bloody mess on her wrist.

"I don't know how I got out here. How did I come out here, Michael?"

There was a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Did you see me get up?"

A small nod of the head.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself more than anything.

Remedy stood up slowly, clenching her wrist to her chest as she turn around to face the back of her house before glancing back at Michael. She saw Michael grab the knife from the tree, ripping it out with a grunt and then he stood near the tree line of the woods, gazing into it.

"I knew that man that did this."

Michael whirled around, staring at her with a look of surprise, not expecting her to know who did this to her.

"I, well, I don't know him personally, but I ran into him before. He gave me an uneasy feeling the first time I met him. But now, he did this to me and said some weird shit." Remedy explained lowly, not believing that this happened to her.

Remedy looked up at Michael as he took a step closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist to lead her back into the house. Though Michael eyes kept wandering around, looking for anything out of place.

"I think that I was in some sort of trance. I don't remember much of my dream, but I remember seeing a pendulum swaying in front of me." Remedy continued to talk as Michael led her into the kitchen and made her to sit in a chair.

Remedy felt lost. She could not understand why this happened to her and why it had happened to her. The comments that Wynn made toward her kept repeating it over and over in her head. But then she began to think that Wynn was talking about someone she knew, someone that he looked at before he vanished into the woods.

Her eyes were immediately on Michael, wondering if it was Michael that Wynn was talking about. That Wynn had plans to approach Michael. She watched as Michael came over with a wet kitchen cloth to clean the blood off her wrist and forearm. There was a small smile that came onto her lips at the fact that Michael was treating her with gentle care, but the smile slid off as she saw the mark that Wynn made on her wrist, a bit up toward her forearm.

It was bright red, bleeding a little still. It looked to be already healing, which threw Remedy a curveball. She could not understand how she was healing that quick already, especially with the cuts in that particular location. The mark was the same one that she saw on Wynn's arm back in the store that time, though his was inked on. Hers would be a scar.

The length was around pinky finger length. A decent line went down her forearm. A pointed triangle pointed out of its side. It was a line with a triangle sticking out of it, the line being the bottom of the triangle.

Remedy could only stare at the mark, watching beads of blood emerging from the injury again. Remedy let Michael wipe it again before she mentioned to him about going upstairs to the first aid kit to put disinfected spray on it, ointment and then bandage it up.

Michael continued to stick close to her, but Remedy saw the way that he would glance at the windows that looked out to the backyard with narrowed eyes. She had a feeling that Michael will be heading out to go do some searching and hunting for Wynn. For now, Michael helped her with her injury and then picked her up to bring her back to bed.

"Michael, I could had walked." Remedy said softly as Michael placed her on her side of the bed.

He simply stared at her, causing her to bite her tongue and say nothing more. Michael doing things for her, helping her out and staying around her was his way of showing his loyalty and affection toward her. She would not ruin that for him, so she had to bite her tongue at times, to allow him to treat her in manners such as this.

It was quiet between them, their eyes stayed in connection with each other until Michael brought up a hand to rub his fingertips gently down her jawline. Her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the hot touch before her eyes open back up to stare up at him.

"You are going to go after him, aren't you?"

There was a narrow of the eyes and the flex of the jaw that had Remedy to shut her eyes. She would not say anything to prevent him from leaving, knowing he would do it anyway. Remedy looked down at her injure wrist, watching as large fingers came to brush against the bandages. It made her to lift her head up, eyes making connection with Michael's eyes.

"Do be careful when you go, but can you go when I go to sleep. I feel like he will come back or something." She reached out to cup either side of his face.

There was a small nod from Michael that made her to grin. She let go of his face and laid herself down, tugging the blankets up her body. A smile on her lips as Michael laid down beside her, facing her and staring at her.

"You don't have to literally watch me." Remedy whispered to him.

Michael continued to stare before he pushed himself up and sat up against the headboard, his eyes flicker around the room before those eyes land back on her. His eyes flickered to her wrist again, his jaw flexing with a flash of anger in his eyes.

Remedy reached out to grab one of his hands that sat on top of his thighs, giving it a squeeze. She soon shut her eyes, clenching Michael's hand and knowing that he would watch over her.

The next time that she would wake up, would be around four in the morning and Michael would not be presence in the bed. Even if she was half-awake, Remedy knew that Michael was out seeking for Wynn to avenge her, to take out his anger on someone that dared to harm her. Remedy had fallen back to sleep, clenching Michael's pillow to her and thinking how she felt bad for whoever had to face Michael Myers wrath.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I know that it had been a while since I last updated, and I was going to update this story a couple of days ago, but I thought, why not wait until Halloween. So I did.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, I had mixed in some of the older Halloween movie references in this, such as the character Wynn and the whole thorn thing will become apart of the chapters. Some supernatural stuff will be happening.**

 **As a precaution….** **Disclaimer for the story, this chapter, and the future chapters:** **I do not own anything about the** ** _Halloween_** **Series. However, I do own my original character, Remedy.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review, Follow, and/or Favorite the story.**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
